A New Journey Starts: The Undying Lands
by LotrRingerAshley
Summary: Storyline: It’s a continue to the ending of Return of the King regarding Frodo’s leaving Middle Earth and sailing Into The West, its Frodo’s story in The Undying Lands, what things happen with him as he is in a brand new world. PLEASE READ AND REVIE
1. Arrival of the Undying Lands

Chapter 1-The Arrival of the Undying Lands  
  
Frodo opens his eyes to the sounds of White Gulls calling over his head, he wakes up and rubs his eyes, he feels a slight bit energy take over him. He gets up to find himself staring out into white shores, beautiful lands, waterfalls, and the sunshine shining down on the water and making it glissening. He was there, to the Undying Lands, a place he never thought would look so beautiful, Frodo's eyes got wide as he continue to look at the beautiful place that he has arrived to. "Gandalf!" he called out. Gandalf walks around the corner of the ship to find frodo has awakened and is in awe of the beauty of the Undying Lands. "Why Frodo, my dear lad, you have awaken, we are here, you slept the whole way here, but I have expected of that, considering it has been a long journey" Gandalf said. "Its so beautiful, Its a place I never imagined being so beautiful.." he paused a moment and sighed and said "Sam...my dear Sam, I wonder how his life is going, back at the Shire, and Merry and Pippin, I wonder how they are doing too". "I am sure they are doing just fine my dear Frodo, probably missing you with the every depths of their soul, but I am sure things back in The Shire are just wonderful" Gandalf said. Frodo sighs again looking back towards the water that never seems to end back towards Middle Earth. "This is where I am supposed to be though, this is the only happiness I can get now, when I returned to the Shire, it seemed a piece of my happiness was thrown away with the Ring, the scars that will never heal, the happiness that was taken away" Frodo said clutching his shoulder. "Frodo, this is a place for all Ringbearers, this is the place to get your happiness back, this is where you belong now, the scars of the journey will soon heal, the happiness will return, we only just arrived, time will soon mend, your happiness will be back" Gandalf said. Frodo sighed and stepped off the ship, hes hobbit feet touch the nice soft sand, with waves coming up to his feet, tickling his toes. Galadrial and Elrond soon followed, stepping off the ship unto the new land for they were at. Bilbo then follows, being helped by Gandalf stepping off the ship, Bilbo gasps and says "I have never seen such a beautiful land in my entire life, this land tops the lands ive been to on all my journeys." "Such a beautiful place indeed, a land that all Elves must go to, sooner or later" Galadrial said. "Wheres...where's Legolas Lady Galadrial" Frodo said. "The time for his journey to the Undying Lands has not yet come, for he is another race of Elf, one who stays longer than our race of Elf, Legolas is walking the forest back in Middle Earth with Gimli" Galadrial said. "Oh, when will that time be?" Frodo asked. "In a couple more years my brave hobbit, soon you will be seeing Legolas" Galadrial said with a smile on her face. "Come Frodo, lets explore our new home" Bilbo said taking his hand. "Yes uncle, this place is such a beautiful place, I would love to see more of it" Frodo said smiling grabbing Bilbos hand.


	2. Exploring the new home

Chapter 2- "Exploring the new home"  
  
Frodo walks the whole new land with his uncle, seeing the white gulls flying overhead and seeing the neverending beautiful land. Frodo gasped as he saw beautiful waterfalls falling into a rocks and a pool of water below.  
  
"Uncle, I have never seen something like this in the Shire, this is a place I only thought into my dreams" said Frodo with a smile on his face. "Well you remember seeing waterfalls in Rivendell dont you Frodo?" Bilbo said. "Yes..I remember Rivendell, but the waterfalls were not as beautiful as these are!" said Frodo. Frodo lets out a sigh.  
  
"I miss the Shire Bilbo, but I know it in my heart that I will no longer be happy there after coming back from the long journey, I felt it when we returned, I didn't feel the happiness. This is my new home, and I have got to get used to it, when I arrived here, I did feel the happiness return in me. Still..my wound has not healed." Frodo said. "My dear boy, the Shire will always be your number one home, its just, us Ringbearers have to journey with the Elves here, its what we are supposed to do, things will become better my boy" Bilbo said hugging Frodo. "Your right, and I need to start building up my happiness by exploring, which is what I am going to do" Frodo said perking up. "You go right ahead, I am going to catch up with Gandalf and Galadrial and talk with them, you need some time on your own to explore" Bilbo said. "But, I want to spend time with you, and explore with you" Frodo said. "We have plenty of time to spend my dear boy, go now, explore!" Bilbo said laughing.  
  
Frodo ran off and started to look around, there he found many beautiful waterfalls, forests, creeks, he also spotted a rainbow which hovered over the waterfalls water. "Wow!" he said to himself. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever come to a place like this. Suddenly he spotted a young girl, a hobbit like girl wandering around in the creeks, splashing and giggling. Frodo just watched her in awe. The young girl continued to splash and giggle along the creeks and she stopped and looked up at Frodo. Frodo looked down, and he sat down on the soft green grass and looked around in awe of the amazing world hes in. The young hobbit girl continues to stare at Frodo and walks over to him giggling with so much happiness. "Hi, Welcome to the Undying Lands, you must be a newcomer, my name is Sandy" the girl said putting out her hand. "My name is Frodo Baggins, we had just arrived here, from Middle Earth. Its nice to meet you" he said shaking her hand. "Do you not have a last name?" He asked. "Oh I failed to give that part of the information didn't I? My last name is Gamgee" she said giggling. Frodo smiled and had a sudden flashback of his dearest friend Sam, of their friendship and the journey. "Oh sam.." he whispered to himself. "Excuse me?" she said. "Oh..the last name reminded me of a friend of mine...Samwise Gamgee back in the Shire, your not related to him are you? Frodo asked. "No, no..I don't know of a Samwise Gamgee, I am terribly sorry." she said innocently. "Oh no, its quite alright, I just miss him, merry and pippin and the Shire and everyone back in Middle Earth that I have become friends with, its quite tough coming to a new place, when all your life youve lived in Middle Earth" Frodo said. "I am terribly sorry, I have lived in Middle Earth my whole life too, I was sad to leave, leave my home, leave my friends, but I guess thats where all of us Ringbearers and Elves have to go sometime or another." She said. "We have alot in common, tell me more of your journey as a Ringbearer Sandy?" Frodo said smiling as they walk.


	3. Getting to know Sandy and the giving of ...

Chapter 3- "Getting to know Sandy and the giving of a New Red Book"  
  
Frodo and Sandy walk by the beautiful creek and the sun shined on Sandy's blonde hair and the soft wind blew it in front of her face. Sandy sighed and looked down. "Frodo, those are very painful memories to bring back up, that was 30 years ago, I can't bare to bring it back up, that journey, that task, was a hard one, one I never thought I would have to go on" Sandy said. "I am sorry if I had said something wrong, I know what you mean, Its been 4 years to the day that I was sent on my long journey, trust me, I know how you feel, and its alright, you can share it with me or not, it's all up to you, but I am here, and I understand" Frodo said putting his arm around her. "Well, its been 30 years to the day I was sent on mine, I was given a gift of a Ring, but not no oridinary Ring, a powerful one, one that needed to be destroyed, so, brave me, decided to go on the journey and try and destroy it, only to find putting myself into danger, the Ring was never destroyed, Sauron got it, ending my chance to save Middle Earth, but it took over me like nothing else, it was unlike me to get so possessive over it and in return I hurt a friend who had came along with me, and every moment I got closer to Mordor, it seems as though as, the Ring kept getting stronger and taking more of me by every single minute.." She paused to wipe a tear from her eye and continued. "I left Middle Earth shortly after my return because they said it would be best for me after what I have been through, and that all Ringbearers must come here, and the pain of that journey still lives with me, I don't know what has happened there since I left, I don't know if my family, my friends is still alive and if my home is still there, or has just been taken over by Sauron" Sandy cried. Frodo was amazed by how much they have in common, seeming how they both went on the same exact journey to destroy the One Ring, but only a couple years apart, Frodo hugged Sandy tight and spoke "I understand Sandy, I really understand, I had to go on the same Journey not too long ago, to destroy the Ring of power, it took over me the same way, I ended up hurting my dear friend Sam, telling him to go home after believing smegeol over him, I hurt him, but it was not me, it was the Ring taken over, and the haunting talk of smegeols words. I carry along the pain of the journey too" Frodo said lifting up his shirt which revealed the wound from weather top when he got stabbed by the WitchKing. Sandy gasped as she looked at it while at the same time wiping tears from her eyes. "Its never fully healed, I don't think it ever will, I often get pain and its unbearable, and at night, I have dreams, of that day, the day the Witchking stabbed me on weathertop" Frodo said getting teary eyed. "I am so sorry to hear that, but Frodo, tell me, did the Ring ever get destroyed?????" she asked. "Yes, me and Sam reached to mount doom, and finally destroyed it, although there was a little struggle between me and gollum, ending in me with a missing finger and him falling into the lava, although I have a sort of guilt, I was there, I could of destroyed it at the very moment, but something took over me, I was drawn into the Rings power once again, turning around and claiming the Ring was mine, I put the Ring on and disappeared and was going to walk out keeping it as my own, I feel bad though, I could destroyed it at the moment that I got there, but I let the power take over." Frodo said. "No no, dont blame yourself, be glad that the Ring is destroyed and we will never have to worry about Sauron ever again! Frodo, I am so proud of you for destroying it" Sandy said hugging him tight. "Thank you, so I was told, I must come here, that this is a place where all Ringbearers must go, and here I am!" Frodo said with a little smile. Sandy smiled at Frodo, her hair glissened in the sun and the wind continued to blow her hair in her face.  
  
"You know, your a very cute Hobbit, if I must say." Sandy said blushing. Frodo blushes and speaks "Thank you sandy, I must say you are a very beautiful girl, I noticed that when I first saw you playing next to the creek, laughing and giggling" Frodo said grabbing her hand and smiling. "Frodo!" Gandalf yells. Frodo looks over to see Gandalf, Galadrial, Elrond and Bilbo standing watching him and smiling. "Come, we have a suprise for you" Gandalf said. "Oh, well can Sandy come with me?" Frodo asked holding her hand."Sure Frodo!" Gandalf said. Frodo, Sandy, Galadrial, Bilbo, Gandalf and Elrond walk to this beautiful place of the land, where many Ringbearers and Elves have homes there. Frodo gasps as he looks around, seeing the amazing houses and different things around him, the houses are pure silver shining in the sunlight, butterflys fly overhead and waterfalls fall off the mountain hill, where he spots many elves walking slowly around, and off in the distance sees little elves and hobbits playing.  
  
"What is this place Elrond" Frodo asked in awe. "This is east of the Undying Lands, Anáwiel, a place where all elves and hobbits stay" Elrond said grinning. "Wow! this is place is beautiful!" Frodo said excitedly. "See this home right here, this is where you will be sleeping, its a fine place Frodo, youll find it absoulutly delightful" Elrond said. "Wow, that is great, Oh guys..I meant to introduce you to a friend that I met, this is Sandy Gamgee, Sandy this is Gandalf, Bilbo, Galadrial, and Elrond" Frodo said. "Its nice to meet you all!" Sandy said smiling and holding out her hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you Sandy, you wouldn't happen to be related to uh..." Gandalf said with Frodo interuppting him. "No no, she does not know Sam from the Shire" Frodo said smiling at Sandy. "Its wonderful that Frodo has met someone here to talk to, a hobbit just like him, you know uh...the dear lad, doesn't have a girl.." Bilbo started to say and was quickly interuppted by Frodo. "Uncle....." he said whispering. "I am sorry my boy" Bilbo said. "Its nice to meet you Sandy!" Galadrial said. "Its so nice to meet you Sandy" Elrond said. They all shake Sandys hand, as Frodo can't seem to stop smiling at her, he's endired by her beauty, in his heart he feels a wonderful feeling, a feel of feelings, a feel for love.  
  
"Frodo? Frodo?" Galadrial says waving her hand in front of Frodos face, she notices he is in a gaze, not just a normal gaze, a love gaze and she smiles, and snaps her fingers. "Ah what!" Frodo says coming back to his senses. "You alright? you were in a trance there for a moment" Elrond said. "I am fine, I dont know what came over me, something seem to caught my eye.." Frodo said looking over to Sandy. Sandy blushed and looked the other way to hide her blushing from Frodo. "You are too kind Frodo." Sandy said. Gandalf looked at Bilbo and smiled and leaned over to him "I think our young lad is in love" Gandalf said smiling. "I think so too, look at him, he can barely take his eyes off of her, which is good for him, Frodo hasnt had..anyone, to love, well except for family members and friends, but I mean, a girll, hes never had a girl to love" Bilbo said smiling. "I think love is in the air, and I am glad for him, now! we must give him that suprise" Gandalf said. "What suprise, Bilbo.....Gandalf, what is it?" Frodo said anxiously. "We can't hold it from you for so long, or else you will jump all over the place, I will let Elrond do the honors" Galadrial said. Elrond pulls out this velvet box, with elvish words written all over it and hands it to Frodo. "For you, our brave hobbit" Elrond said. Frodo opens it to find a red book, much like the one that Bilbo owned that he gave him and that he gave to Sam.  
  
"Oh my...its wonderful, its much like the book that you gave me bilbo....and that I gave to Sam before leaving Middle Earth" He said excitedly. He sighed and clutched the book to his heart. "Its amazing, I don't know to say, but I will write all my stories and a journal in it of my everyday life here, and I will take very good care of it, and someday, give this book to one of my children, or someone who means so much to me, Thank all of you from the bottom of my heart." He said hugging all of them. "Your very welcome, it was a gift from all of us, we thought it would be great if you'd write a story of being here, and your journeys, we all thought it would satisfy you" Gandalf said smiling. "It is wonderful, you don't know what this means to me, I will write all my journeys and all my stories in this book, thanks again" Frodo said smiling.  
  
"Keep it close brave hobbit, keep it close to your heart" Galadrial said. "I shall, thank you" he said bowing. Sandy grabs the red book from Frodo and looks at it. "Heyy, thats mine! You did not ask for it!" Frodo said laughing. "Ohh I didnt, but I took it anyway" she said laughing. "So what are you going to write in it?" Sandy asked. "My life, my journeys, my stories, much like I did in Bilbos book" He said. "Where is this book now? Don't you have it?" Sandy asked. "Now what a question, if I had the other book, what would there be a need for another one? Frodo said laughing. "Well I don't know, I thought maybe you ran out of paper and needed a new one!" she said giggling.  
  
"Frodo...me, Galadrial, Bilbo and Gandalf are going to get a bite to eat, are you going to eat? you must be starving!" Elrond asked. "Yes I am starving, I will be there in a minute, Sandy you can come to!" Frodo said grabbing the red book back from her. "Sure! I am really hungry, how lovely of you to invite!" Sandy said smiling. She looked into Frodos eyes unable to take her eyes away from them, she was falling madly in love with him. "Lets go!" Frodo said grabbing her hand. "Alright" she said holding unto Frodos hand. Her heart pounded as she was walking hand in hand with Frodo, she couldn't stop smiling, she was in love. Frodo and Sandy walked hand in hand and with the red book in Frodo's other hand clutching it next to his heart.


	4. The Admitting of Sandy and Frodos Love

Chapter 4- "The Admitting of Sandy and Frodos Love"  
  
Gandalf, Frodo, Sandy, Bilbo, Elrond and Galadrial all go inside and sit down. Galadrial seems to notice Frodo is holding Sandys hand and looks at Elrond who smiles at the two. Frodo notices Elrond and Galadrial are watching him and he immediatly drops Sandys hand. Sandy looks at Frodo is confusion.  
  
"Whats the matter Frodo?"- Sandy whispered. "We are being watched." Frodo said nodding his head towards Elrond and Galadrial. Sandy looks over at Elrond and Galadrial who are not watching now. "They aren't watching us, they are looking the other way." Sandy said. "But they were watching, I saw them" Frodo said. "What does it matter if they are? Are you ashamed to be seen holding my hand Frodo?" Sandy asked getting slightly upset. "No No, god no, its not that, it's just, they will tell Bilbo and Gandalf, and they like to embarrass me, by making comments." Frodo said putting his arm around Sandy. "Ohh I am sorry, I did not know." Sandy said smiling a bit. "It's okay Sandy" Frodo said kissing her hand. Sandy blushes and notices Frodo holding the Red Book in his other hand.  
  
"Are you going to carry that thing everywhere you go?" Sandy asked. "well yes, I don't want to lose it, and I am thinking about doing some writing when dinner is over, speaking of dinner, wheres the food? I am starved!" Frodo asked. " Its coming! Just give me and Gandalf some time to get it ready!" Bilbo said hollering from the kitchen. "Here..let me help you guys!" Frodo said getting up and walking into the kitchen. Sandy smiled as she watched Frodo go into the kitchen and lets out a big deep sigh.  
  
Galadrial walks over to Sandy and sits beside her grinning from ear to ear, and then she speaks, "You like Frodo don't you Sandy?" Galadrial asked. "Me? like...Frodo..no..never, he's..just a friend" Sandy said stuttering and looking away. "I see the way you look at him when your with him and the way you look at him as he walks away" Galadrial said. "I don't look at him in any special way...hes..just a friend, thats all." Sandy said sounding nervous. Galadrial smiles as if she had read Sandys mind, she knows Sandy likes Frodo, she is just waiting for Sandy to admit it. Sandy looks at Galadrial and notices shes smiling as if she already knows her thoughts. "What?" Sandy asked. "Oh nothing, but Sandy, you can not fool me, I am an elf, a great elf, I know you like Frodo" Galadrial said smiling. "I do not like Frodo! Maybe as a friend, but thats it..." Sandy said looking away. Galadrial just smiles at Sandy waiting for Sandy to admit her true feelings of Frodo. "Okay! OKAY! I admit it, I am in love with Frodo, Okay? there I have admitted it, ever since I layed my eyes on him, I have been in love with him, these feelings in my heart, in my gut, the feelings I get when im around him, holding his hand, Galadrial, I really really like Frodo!" Sandy said really fast and she takes a breathe. "See now, that wasnt so hard to admit now was it? I knew all along, I read your thoughts Sandy, I knew, I just wanted you to admit it out in the open and admit to yourself that you like him." Galadrial said smiling as she puts her hand on Sandy's shoulder. "But shh, I will keep this this a secret, Frodo or no one else will know this." Galadrial said. "But I know, I was standing here the whole time, I actually knew and could tell way before you even admitted Sandy" Elrond said. "But do not worry, we will keep this a secret, it will be between us only, I am sure Bilbo and Gandalf are asking Frodo the very exact same thing as we asked you." Elrond said. "Oh great, that makes me feel so much better to know that they are probably asking Frodo the same exact thing, so, you knew all along? when? how?" Sandy asked. "Never underestimate the power of the Elves, lets just say, we knew, when we first saw you two together" Galadrial said. "oh wow, you Elves are very fascinating" Sandy said. "Why thank you" Elrond said.  
  
Frodo joins Bilbo and Gandalf in the kitchen as they fix food for dinner, Lembas bread being one of the tastiest treats. "So Frodo you and Sandy seem to be getting along really well, and have become friends" Gandalf said smiling. "Yeah, shes a great girl, we have so much in common gandalf, you have no idea" Frodo said smiling. "Oh believe me Frodo I know" Gandalf said. "So Frodo, you in love with this girl?" Bilbo asked. "Bilbo!" Frodo said looking around making sure that Sandy didn't hear. "I am not going to answer that, I only just met the girl, we are just friends." Frodo said. "friends..hmm? come on Frodo, I see the look in your eye when your with her, the look tells it all" Gandalf said smiling. "Come on lad, we think its sweet that you two are beginning to like eachother" Bilbo said. Frodo doesnt respond but looks very nervous, he cant deny what he feels in his heart about her, his heart wants to explode with feelings, though feared that if he tells Gandalf and Bilbo the truth that he is madly in love with her, will end with embarrassing comments, especially from his uncle Bilbo, Frodo choses to keep his feelings to himself, but can't take no longer of the asking if he likes her, so he lets out a sigh and speaks "Okay..Okay, I cannot keep this latched inside me no longer, I must speak about my feelings, the feelings of the heart, yes, I am in love with Sandy, though I only just met her, my heart fills with love, she is a beautiful beautiful girl whom I have so very much in common with, and so this day, I feel its time to unleash my feelings and let her know exactly how I feel. Though, I am afraid for rejection, that she doesn't feel the same about me as I do her." Frodo said, after saying that, he lets out a big sigh, relief that came over him that he had finally spoke what he feels. "Wow, my boy, in love, that is sooo wonderful" Bilbo said. "I am very much happy for you Frodo, but you need to tell Sandy all of this, she wont reject you, I am sure she feels exactly the same way." Gandalf said. "yes...go to her my boy, let her know how you feel, but first, dinner is ready, Im starved!" Bilbo said. "Mmmm dinner, I am very hungry" Gandalf said. "Your right, I will tell her, after supper, I might also take some time to write in my new red book as well, but right now, I am ready to eat" Frodo said smiling. Frodo, Gandalf and Bilbo walk back out of the kitchen with handfulls of food, it would be a wonderful dinner that they all have not had in a good time.


	5. The Dinner

Chapter 5 "The Dinner"  
  
Frodo smiled at Sandy as he walked out with a handful of food, not paying attention he runs into the table nearly knocking off some food from the basket. "Ow! I am sorry, I had, uh a glare in my eye" Frodo said embarrassed. His cheeks turned red as he looked at Sandy again who thought that was hilarious. She always admired Frodos humor from the time she met him until now, just in a short time of getting to know Frodo, her heart filled with love. "You need to watch where you going Frodo, instead of staring" Elrond joked. "I wasn't staring at anything, I had a glare in my eye, thats all" he said as his voice cracked a little and his face continued to be as red as the apples. "A glare huh?" Gandalf snickered. "Yes a glare, oh come now, lets eat" Frodo said wanting to quickly change the subject. "Oh! Lembas bread, my favorite!" Bilbo said reaching for a couple pieces. "Oh yuck, I have eaten so much Lembas bread in the past couple years, that I have grown quite sick of it." Sandy said making a face. "I know what you mean Sandy, but hey, its good for you, certainly I have grown to enjoy it" Frodo said smiling. "Lembas bread is very good for you, keeps you strong, thats why we elves tend to make it" Galadrial said. "Why, of course, but Sandy, we cannot force you to eat it, so eat what you would like to eat" Elrond said. "Try the apples..hm? they are very delicious" Gandalf said handing her a fresh apple picked from the Elven Apple Tree. "Thank you Gandalf" Sandy said taking the apple and taking a bite. The taste of the apple was pure delicious, she had never tasted something so delicious in her life. "Oh wow, this apple is delicious!" Sandy said taking tons of bites of the apple. Frodo giggles at her and takes a bit of lembas bread and some apples. "Try the ale from the Shire my dear Sandy, you will find it quite delicious" Bilbo said handing her a cup full of ale. Frodo made a face, obviously Bilbo was up to something, maybe having something to do with the earlier admitting of his feelings towards Sandy that he told Gandalf and him about.  
  
"Why thank you" Sandy said taking a sip. The taste of the ale tickled her taste buds and she was amazed at the wonderful taste of the Shire ale. "Hmmm that is delicious, and this is from the Shire?" Sandy asked mesmorized by the wonderful taste. "Yes..from the Shire..." Frodo said slowly, feeling a sort of sadness come over him. Gandalf looked over at Bilbo, obviously everytime there is a mention of the Shire, Frodo gets sort of sad, he misses the Shire, he misses Sam, Merry and Pippin. There was a silence over the dinner table, as everyone seemed to just look at eachother lost in what to say at the moment, finally Elrond broke the silence. "So Frodo, have you seen the amazing waterfalls near the creeks of Aminyel? Its one of the most gorgous places ever, its located south of the Undying Lands." Elrond said with a smile. "Well no, I have not ventured to that part I'm afraid, there's so much I need to explore" Frodo said. "Oh Ive been there many times, I go there alone to think" Sandy said. "Think of what?" Gandalf asked. "Think of my past, my life before coming here, before ever getting the Ring" Sandy said sighing and she continued "And I wish to not discuss my past life with you about the Ring" Sandy said. "I understand" Gandalf said sighing. "No No, do not be upset, its not you, its just those are all painful memories, memories I wish to not bring back" Sandy said reaching over hugging Gandalf. "No, I understand and do not force you to tell." Gandalf said.  
  
Frodo searches in his mind to think of something that would change the subject, but cannot, so he sat silently munching on Lembas bread, finally he figured out what to change the topic to, back to food, Frodo grinned and spoke "I must say this Lembas bread is truly tasty" Frodo said munching on the food. "I am glad you like it Frodo, its straight from Rivendell, made by the great Elves." Elrond said reaching to get some apples, Lembas bread, and some more delicious food. Sandy looked over at Frodo and mouthed the words "Thank you" Frodo smiled and then winked at her. Galadrial noticed Frodo winking at Sandy and decided to ask Frodo about meeting her. "So Frodo, how did you and Sandy meet?" Galadrial asked. Frodo gave Galadrial a look because she was trying to get him to admit his feelings for Sandy, he took a deep breath and spoke, "Well I was exploring some of the land and beautifulness here when I spotted her playing next to the creek and giggling, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, she was beautiful, and so she came over and introduced herself, we exchanged our stories of our journeys, and come to find we have alot in common which was amazing and we became friends and I am crazy about her...." Frodo stops speaking because he knew he had slipped and spoke too much, he blushed and looked down taking a bite of some food. Galdadrial grinned from ear to ear in happiness that Frodo is beginning to tell his feelings. Sandy blushed and took a bite from a apple while looking down. "Frodo and I have very much in common, he's been a great friend so far and a very charming hobbit" Sandy said blushing. Frodo couldn't take it anymore, whether they were watching or not, Frodo wanted to hold her hand so bad during dinner, his heart could not take it, after dinner he was going to tell her how he felt. "Thank you Sandy, thats so nice of you" Frodo said grabbing her hand and holding it tight. Sandy looked over at Frodo and grinned, she was so happy Frodo is holding her hand again to prove he was not embarrassed to hold her hand in front of Gandalf, Bilbo, Elrond, and Galadrial, despite their comments to embarrass him in front of her. Frodo took a piece of Lembas bread and put it in her mouth, he was feeding her, Frodo was beginning to loosen up around her and make his feelings more noticeable. "Mmm thank you Frodo, that was nice of you, may I aquire the reason for this feeding session?" Sandy asked giggling. Frodo was startled and quickly searched his mind of what to say, he took a deep breathe and spoke "Well, I just wanted to be uh..nice, I am sorry if that was wrong." Sandy giggled at him again, he had no idea that she was just flirting, but she thought the sorry was rather cute of him. As Frodo and Sandy were talking and flirting, Elrond, Galadrial, Bilbo, and Gandalf were silent, quietly eating their dinner letting the two love birds share their moments, and they were just about finished eating.  
  
All of a sudden Frodo winces clutching his upper shoulder where his wound is from Weathertop. Gandalf grown a worry over it, afraid that it was a sign that Frodo was going to become ill, and worried that the wound will cause him problems, pain wise, the pain was unbearable for him. "Whats the matter Frodo?" Gandalf asked. "The wound from Weathertop Gandalf, its not going to go away ever is it?" Frodo asked. "No...no, Frodo its not, it will never really heal" Gandalf said. The tone of Gandalfs voice when he said that began to worry Frodo, that maybe there is something Gandalf knows that he doesnt. "Do you need me to make you medicine Frodo?" Elrond asked. "That would be great if you did Elrond, I dont think I can bare anymore of the pain" Frodo said holding his shoulder. "Be brave Frodo, the pain will pass" Galadrial said. "Frodo are you going to be okay?" Sandy asked very concerned. She did not want to see Frodo hurting, it breaks her heart to see him in pain. "I will be fine, once I get Elrond's medicine, please do not worry Sandy" Frodo said touching Sandys cheek and smiling slightly.  
  
At that moment Sandy could hear someone hollar for her, it was Eowucyla, her elf friend she came to the Undying Lands with and whom is taking care of her. "I have to go, Eowuclya is calling for me, I have lost the track of the hour, but it was nice meeting you all and I am sure I will see you all again later, especially you Frodo." Sandy said kissing Frodo on the cheek. Frodo was shocked, he couldnt believe Sandy, the hobbit girl he was in love with kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, it was a fun day and I promise many more fun days for us, be careful and I will see you soon." Frodo said. He was tempted to kiss her back on the cheek, but the pain of the wound caused him to not do so, and the butterflies in his stomach held him back. Sandy smiled and walked away, Frodo watched her until she turned the corner and sighed, he wanted to kick himself for not kissing her back but vows to kiss her the next time, right now he was trying to get passed the pain.  
  
"Shes cute, I could kick you my boy for not kissing her back" Bilbo said laughing a bit. "I do not know what came over me, I wanted to, but couldn't, I guess the butterflies in my stomach held me back, I had tons of them" Frodo said. "You have plently of time to finally kiss her" Gandalf said. As Elrond went to the other room to make the medicine for Frodo...Gandalf, Bilbo and Galadrial took dishes back to the kitchen, the dinner was over, Frodo looked in his other hand to find he was still clutching the new Red Book in his hand, he sighed and said "I think it is time to write in my book." And with that he got up holding unto his shoulder and his book and went to the other room, collasped on the bed and started to write.


	6. The Writing in the Red Book

Chapter 6 "The Writing in the Red Book"  
  
Frodo rubs his shoulder as he opens his book, Elrond walks in with a bottle of Elven medicine for him. "Here you go Frodo, this should help the pain" Elrond said handing him a bottle of medicine. "Thank you Elrond, I am hoping it will ease the pain." Frodo said holding his shoulder. "I will let you be, hope you feel better" Elrond said. "Thank you Elrond, I really hope so too." Frodo said wincing again. Elrond left the room shutting the door behind him, he was growing worry like Gandalf was. Frodo drank the bottle of medicine down in one gulp, he was determined to feel better, once he finished the bottle, he was feeling a little bit better. Elronds medicine was always known to start working once it has been drank, Frodo was very happy that he had Elrond around. Frodo sighed and began to write.  
  
"It has been 4 years to the day since I went on my long journey to destroy the ring, that task is done, the Ring has been destroyed. It has been not long now since my return to the Shire and my leaving of Middle Earth and arriving to the Undying Lands. On my arrival I was blown away by the beauty of the place, it is one of the most spectacular places I have ever been to. The lands, the creeks, the waterfalls, the sounds of peace, its so beautiful here, when I explored a bit of the land, I found myself meeting a hobbit girl named Sandy Gamgee, who which by the way is not related to my dear friend Samwise Gamgee back in the Shire. I was also amazed to find out that she went on the same journey as I, the same task, to destroy the One Ring, only her journey was 30 years ago. And I want to note that I have fallen madly in love with her" he paused a moment only to try and get passed the pain again which shot through him like needles, he couldn't understand why Elrond's medicine was not working yet. Finally the pain passed and he continued to write.   
  
"She has beautiful blonde hair and the most wonderful eyes, their brown, I can't help but get lost in them as I am looking at her. Bilbo is up to his tricks again, he wants me to tell her my feelings, hes been making comments in front of her to embarrass me, but oh Bilbo, such a devious hobbit he is. I plan to tell Sandy my feelings soon, I was after supper, but my wound from Weathertop was hurting once again, and Elrond gave me some medicine that he made for it, but I am afraid that it has not kicked in yet. Gandalf growed worried after the pain returned during supper, but remained silent, almost as if he knows something I do not, but the look told all, which now has me worried, he says the would will never really heal. About my finger which I had lost after gollum attacked me for the Ring at the Cracks of Doom, is of course gone forever, I have had a difficult time doing things with my right hand with the lost of my finger, but I manage to get through it. I must mention that before Sandy had left after supper, she gave me a kiss on the cheek, I was really shocked, she was more open with her feelings than I, I wanted to kiss her back but the butterflies that brewed in my stomach held me back and the pain of the wound kept me from doing so, but I vow to kiss her sometime. I continue to miss the Shire, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, everyone back in Middle Earth who has been apart of my life, and those who are not, I miss. I wonder each day in my mind how they are all doing, I miss them all so much and wish I could go back to visit, I have not asked Gandalf that sort of question seeming how we had just got here, but maybe later, I will ask. I am happy here in the Undying Lands finally, I have re found the happiness I needed since the ending of my journey and returning back to the Shire. There is so much more I need to explore, it's such never ending beauty, I can't even begin to tell you, I have enjoyed my stay so far and I have many more adventures to come I bet, but no dangerous ones, but trufully amazing, wonderful and fun filled adventures with Gandalf, Bilbo, Elrond, Galadrial, and most importantly Sandy, oh how my heart just misses a beat speaking her name, I can't help but to ignore what I feel inside, in my heart which is that of love. Well now I must end this for now, rest is needed, I have had a long day and I am not going to get better without the much needed rest, I shall write more soon, until now, I must say goodbye."  
  
Frodo finished his first entry of his new Red Book and closed it, clutching it next to his chest, he layed his head on the soft white pillow and closed his eyes, letting his mind rest, escaping in a world of dreams, forgetting about the pain of which he was in, he dreamt of Sandy, the most wonderful dreams of her, dreams of which he and her were together, a little smile came across his face and he continued to rest.


	7. Frodo explores some more

Chapter 7- "Frodo explores some more"  
  
Frodo wakes up a few hours later fully rested, the pain he was in subsided and the medicine had kicked in. Frodo yawned and stretched as Elrond entered the room so slow and so gracefully as that is the way the Elves walk. "How are you feeling Frodo?" Elrond asked sitting down beside of Frodo. "I am feeling much better, I had just awaken when you came in, I took myself a little nap hoping it would at least keep my mind away from the pain." Frodo said rubbing his eyes. Elrond noticed Frodo had his red book by his side and smiled. "I am glad your feeling better Frodo, have you been writing in your book?" Elrond asked. Frodo looked down at his book and smiled, "Yes I have, I have written my first entry in it" Frodo said looking up at Elrond.  
  
"Where's Gandalf, Bilbo, and Galadrial? The house seems so quiet" Frodo asked looking around. "They went exploring around in the land, they didnt want to wake you since you were asleep, they thought maybe you needed your rest and didnt want to disturb you" Elrond said. "Oh, I would really like to explore some more, a pity that they went ahead without me" Frodo said getting up. "Well Frodo, we could go and explore, that is..if your feeling up to it, maybe we could catch up with them" Elrond said. "Sure! I'd love to, dont worry I will be fine" Frodo said. Frodo and Elrond walked out of the home and Frodo spots Sandy walking around admiring the nature around her" "Sandy!!!" Frodo yelled. "Frodo!!!" Sandy yelled running to him giving a big hug. Frodo could not stop smiling when she hugged him, her blonde hair touched his face sending his heart racing, he couldn't take it, he wanted to tell her how he felt so bad, but decides to wait at a perfect moment to do it.   
  
Elrond smiled and spoke "Ah Sandy how are you? we meet again." "I am terrific and how are you?" Sandy asked. "Wonderful, thank you for asking!" Elrond said. "Thats great! How are you feeling Frodo? Hows the wound?" Sandy asked smiling at him. "Much better Sandy, I took me a good nap to ease my mind of the pain, and Elrond's medicine is finally doing the trick, thank you for asking, which by the way, me and Elrond are going to do some exploring around the land, Gandalf, Bilbo and Galadrial kinda went off without us, so we are going, would you like to come?" Frodo asked blushing. "Oh yeah I saw them leaving earlier, I would love to come, there is some places that I have yet to see! And I am glad your feeling much better" Sandy said hugging him again. "Let's go you two, we must explore before the night hours approach" Elrond said. "Where are we going to go first?" Sandy asked. "Perhaps to the Lathuor Waterfalls that I have heard so much about, I hear they are the most beautiful waterfalls in the entire land" Elrond said walking in front of Frodo and Sandy. "Wow! Let's go there first, it sounds amazing" Frodo said grabbing Sandy's hand. "Ive always been fond of the waterfalls, they are beautiful" Sandy said holding unto Frodo's hand tightly. Frodo, Sandy and Elrond walked through the amazing fields of the Undying Lands, butterflys fly overhead and white gulls call, it was the most beautiful sight they have ever seen, that they all feel like they are dreaming, Frodo sees a field full of bloomed roses. "Oh wow, you guys look!" Frodo said pointing to the field of roses. "Its so..so beautiful" Sandy said running to the field of roses and looks back at Frodo and smiles. "I have never seen such beautiful roses in my life, wow!" Elrond said. Frodo takes off running full speed after Sandy and tackles her. "Gotcha!" Frodo said laughing. "Ohh, that was mean Frodo, my dress is now dirty because of you" Sandy giggled. "Isn't this just lovely? I have never seen such a beautiful land before" Frodo said pulling a rose out of the ground. "For you.." Frodo said handing the rose to Sandy. "Awww Frodo, thank you, that is so sweet" Sandy said kissing Frodo on the cheek. Frodo's eyes got big again and he finally got the courage up to kiss her back on the cheek, he was in heaven, he wanted to pour his heart out to her at that very moment, but still remains to wait until the perfect moment. "Come you two, the waterfalls are right over here" Elrond said. Frodo and Sandy got up from the ground and started to walk behind Elrond hand in hand, Frodo could hear distant singing, and tried to listen, it seem faded but he could hear it. "Whats that?" Frodo asked. "Whats what?" Elrond asked. "I am hearing singing of some kind, it sounds faded but I can hear it" Frodo said. "I hear it too, what is it?" Sandy asked. Suddenly Frodo spotted some Elves walking through the woods singing.  
  
"Look! Elves walking through the woods, and they are singing, thats where the singing is coming from" Frodo said. The elves were wearing long white gowns with blonde hair walking slowly through the woods. "Oh wow, they are beautiful, who are they Elrond?" Sandy asked. "I know them, they are of our kind, the rivendell elves, their names are Nienna Numenesse and Eoweniel, they are elven godesses of Rivendell, they walk through the woods singing all the time" Elrond said. "Wow! They are amazing, we should go say hey" Sandy said. "Not at the moment, lets not bother them at the moment, ah there is the waterfall!" Elrond said pointing. They walked a bit more and there it was, the Lathuor Waterfalls, it was huge, the water fell high from a rock into a crystal clear pool of water, with a rainbow hovering over the water and butterflies flew around it, it was a beautiful sight.


	8. Frodo and Sandys Sharing of Feelings

Chapter 8- Frodo and Sandys Sharing of Feelings  
  
Frodo and Sandy could not believe their eyes, they were speechless as they looked at the beautiful waterfall, it was like they were dreaming, only it wasnt a dream, but real. "It's beautiful Elrond, how did you know of this part of the land? Not even I knew about this waterfall and I have been here longer" Sandy asked. "I heard some Elves talking about it earlier, I thought it would be a great place to go explore, because of the positive things said about it" Elrond said. "Its beautiful, as beautiful as you are Sandy" Frodo said smiling at Sandy. "Awww Frodo, that is so sweet of you" Sandy said blushing. Elrond smiled, he knew Frodo was going to tell Sandy how he felt soon, he could read it in Frodo's mind and he knew in order for Frodo to confess his feelings to her, he was to leave them alone with one another. "I am going to look over here for a little bit, will you guys be alright?" Elrond asked. "We will be fine Elrond, we are going to look around the waterfall a bit" Sandy said. "Yeah, we will be fine" Frodo said smiling. Frodo felt it in his heart, this was the moment hes been waiting for, alone time with Sandy and somewhere perfect to pour his heart out to her, he was excited, nervous, anxious, and worried that Sandy did not feel the same way, although she has been flirting alot lately. Elrond smiled at Frodo and winked and mouthed the words "Good luck", Frodo mouthed back "thank you", Frodo knew that Elrond knew what he was about to do, and appreciated that he was leaving them alone so he could do it. "Isn't it just lovely Frodo? I have never been here before and it just seems all a dream, a place I never thought would look so beautiful, makes me think sometimes that this was really my 1st home, instead of Middle Earth" Sandy said holding unto Frodo's hand tight and holding the rose in her other hand. "I know exactly what you mean Sandy, when I came here, I was in awe of what a beautiful place this was, coming to this waterfall goes to show how beautiful the world can be, and I do feel peaceful here, with Gandalf, Elrond, Bilbo, and Galadrial, and....especially you" Frodo said smiling as his heart raced. "Awww Frodo, I..I..feel the same exact way, you make me happy, when im with you, im happy, your a wonderful person" Sandy said blushing.  
  
Frodo and Sandy walked beside the waterfall letting the cold spring water fall on their heads, where they spotted a rock inside the waterfall for them to sit on, Frodo leads her to the rock and she sits down, Frodo sits beside her, very close.  
  
Frodo took a deep breathe, this was the moment, here they were half way pouring their hearts out to one another in the beautiful waterfall, Frodo comes up with the courage to spill his heart out, he takes another deep breathe and begins to speak "Sandy, I can't take it anymore, my heart needs to speak, I have held in these emotions from the day that I met you until now, and im aching you tell you, that I am madly in love with you, I think about you day and night and even think of you in my dreams, your beautiful, the most beautiful hobbit girl I have ever met in my entire life, and I have been trying to get out these emotions tons of times, but the butterflies in my stomach will not allow me to do so, I thought and thought of a perfect time to tell you, and this was a perfect time, while we were in a perfect place, I want to tell you Sandy that...I love you, and I know maybe that you dont feel the same way about me, but it has killed me to tell you this, and now I am telling you, you are as beautiful as this rose" Frodo said touching the rose Sandy had in her hand. He felt so much better after getting out what he needed to get out for a long time, now he was preparing himself for what Sandy had to say. "Frodo..." Sandy said lightly touching Frodo's cheek. "I want to tell you, that I so have been battling these emotions about you, I am crazy about you, when I met you, I couldn't help but fall for you, you make me laugh, you make me giggle, you make me feel good inside and I feel so happy around you, when you hold my hand, I never want to let go, your a very very cute hobbit, and its amazing of what we have in common, and I think all the time that there was a reason for us meeting, that we are soulmates, lost soulmates who have found one another, you know? And I too, think about you day and night and in my dreams, and...I think we should be together, Frodo...this may sound cheesy, but....I love you" Sandy said stroking Frodos face and she sighed, glad that she too had gotten her emotions out.   
  
Frodo smiled and grabbed her hand and kissed it and spoke "You have no idea how good it feels that you feel the same way about me and how good it feels to finally pour out my heart to you." "You?? My stomach was aching this whole time, I was nervous to think that maybe you did not feel the same way, but I am so glad you do, and I too am glad to pour my heart out, I was hoping that you would be the one to speak first about your feelings" Sandy said giggling. "Well its great that we both feel the same way about one another, and which by the way, I am sure my stomach was aching more than yours!" Frodo said laughing. "I am glad too, and no way was your stomach hurting more than mine" Sandy said giggling and she lightly pushed Frodo. "Ohhh so you wanna fight now eh?" Frodo said laughing hysterically. "You started it!" Sandy said giggling. "How did sharing feelings to one another come to a game of fighting?" Frodo asked. "Because you started it!" Sandy said. "I did not!!" Frodo said tackling Sandy, sending them both into the water. "Oh now look what you did Frodo, now we are both soak and wet!" Sandy said. "Oh come on, its just a bit of water, besides its spring, you have to admit the water feels wonderful" Frodo said splashing Sandy. "Yes its spring, but its not that warm to be swimming in cold water in a waterfall and the water is freezing" Sandy said shivering.  
  
"Here, let me keep you warm" Frodo said putting his arms around Sandy. "Aww well thank you Frodo, but sucking up after tackling me into the water isnt going to get you anywhere" Sandy said giggling a little bit. "Oh well, in that case then..." Frodo said picking up Sandy and holding her in the air. "Let me down Frodo! Frodo! Let me down! Oh I am going to hurt you, let me down!" Sandy said squirming trying to get down. "Ha ha, Okay then" Frodo said dropping Sandy into the water. Frodo got a big giggle out of it and couldnt stop laughing as Sandy came up out of the water, she tackled him. "I am going to get you now Frodo, that was sooo wrong!" Sandy said laughing. Suddenly Frodo and Sandy both stopped, as if time just stopped them, they had their arms around eachother and was gazing in eachothers eyes, not even a flash of lightning could break their gaze, Frodo's heart was racing as he leaned in and kissed Sandy, and to his suprise found Sandy kissing him back, the two shared their first wonderful kiss in the water under the Lathuor Waterfalls. Frodo and Sandy stopped kissing and looked at eachother, Frodo was the first to speak, "Did..we..just kiss?" Frodo asked. "yes, and it was incredible and perfect" Sandy said. Sandy started kissing Frodo again, not letting him speak, she could not help it, she wanted to kiss him forever, Elrond looked over from a nearby edge of the waterfall smiling from ear to ear, he knew they were meant to be together, and he knew Frodo was going to be happy with her.  
  
All of a sudden Frodo pulled back and winced, grabbing unto his shoulder again, this time the pain was much worse and he started to not feel like himself. "Frodo? frodo whats the matter?" Sandy asked very concerned. "the wound! the wound! And..and.." Frodo said having a hard time speaking. "I am not feeling like myself, everything is starting to go black" Frodo said holding unto his shoulder tight. Everything WAS going black in Frodo's eyes, and his face turned pale, he was afraid that something was the matter but could not think of what it could be, suddenly he fainted into Sandys arms. "FRODO!!! FRODO! Oh my god, wake up! FRODO!" Sandy screamed. Sandy's screaming startled Elrond as he looked back over to them, he had seen Frodo laying helpless in Sandys arms and Sandy was crying, shaking him, trying to wake him up. "Oh god Frodo, please wake up!" Sandy said crying shaking him. It was no use, he was not waking up, Sandy grew scared that something serious was wrong with him, tears filled her eyes as she kept shaking him with him giving no response. "ELROND!!!" Sandy screamed. Elrond came running down the hill and got to Frodo and Sandy, as soon as he saw Frodo, he grew worried for this is what he and gandalf were afraid of for so long.


	9. Frodo becomes ill

Chapter 9 "Frodo becomes ill"  
  
p.s Elrond does some elven talk here, and since i dont have the time to look up elvish words for what hes gonna say, im gonna make up my own elvish, mmkay? just to let you know!  
  
Elrond knew that this was what Gandalf was worried about as well, that the wound from Weathertop and the poison wound from Shelob was starting to take effect on him even worse, but didn't expect that it would take such a toll on Frodos life as bad as it has become now.  
  
Sandy sobbed as Elrond tried to bring Frodo back from being unconscious, she got even more scared when each time he tried, there was no response, she did not know how serious his wounds were, she only knew what had happened from Frodo telling her, and she knew that something was seriously wrong with him.  
  
"Elrond, what is the matter with him?" Sandy asked crying. "It's what me and Gandalf were afraid of for so long, even after leaving Middle Earth, we were afraid this would happen" Elrond said trying his best to bring Frodo back and his eyes started to water, at that moment he forgotton that he can use his power to bring him back, just like he did back in Rivendell after the Witchking had stabbed him. "Afraid of what? Tell me Elrond, you must tell me!" Sandy said crying. "We were afraid that his Weathertop wound, and his Shelob wound would take hold of him again, hes not fully healed, those wounds will never heal, time will not mend it, for these wounds will always be with Frodo, and at times, take their toll on him, sending him into extreme illness" Elrond said. Sandy's eyes filled with tears as she heard Elrond explaining to her about Frodo's wounds and illness. "And can you help him??" Sandy asked. "I will try, ive done it before, I do hope, come we haven't much time" Elrond said picking up Frodo. Frodo laid helpless in his arms, making the same noises as he did when he was stabbed on Weathertop, those noises scared Elrond, he feared that Frodo could possibly die from this illness if he isnt taken care of quickly.  
  
Elrond and Sandy quickly rushed back to the house, when they arrived, Gandalf, Galadrial and Bilbo were still gone, they had no idea what was taking place with Frodo. Elrond slowly layed Frodo down on his bed and began to speak in Elvish, "hala mana lo se alle maloule, su na bei, zanena mi nio sas" Elrond spoke as he put his hands over Frodo, hoping with all his heart that the elven spell will work on him. Sandy sobbed as she watched Elrond do this spell on him, she walked to Frodo and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her face, she spoke "please dont leave me Frodo, my heart won't be able to take it, please my love, don't leave me, I want to be with you forever" Sandy sobbed as rubbed her face against his hand. Elrond closed his eyes and continued to chant the spell over and over, and suddenly Frodo opened his eyes, looking around dazed and confused.  
  
"Frodo!" Sandy gasped. "Your alright!" Sandy said kissing his hand and crying. Elrond smiled seeing that Frodo awoke, and happy that once again the spell had worked. "Where...where am i?" Frodo asked looking around, he could not move though, because the pain still remained. "You are back in the house my dear Frodo, it seems that youve become ill again from not only your weathertop wound, but the shelob wound as well" Elrond said. "No! Not again! This can't be happening!" Frodo said. "But it is Frodo, but thank god Elrond's spell worked, or we might of lost you, i would of lost you, I don't know what I'd do without you" Sandy said. "Yes thank god for that, it's good to know that the healing spells still work in these parts, and Sandy has been by your side the whole time" Elrond said smiling. Frodo smiled and looked over at Sandy, who was smiling at him with tears in her eyes. "Sandy...I am so glad your with me" Frodo said hugging her tight. "As I am to you Frodo, I was so scared that I was going to lose you, this quick, you mean everything to me" Sandy said hugging him back. "But I am alright now, and now we can be together" Frodo said putting his hand on her face. "You don't know how happy I am to hear that Frodo" Sandy said. Frodo leaned in and kissed her so passionatly, that she felt like melting into his arms. Without breaking the kiss Sandy moved unto the bed with Frodo and layed down beside him and continued to kiss him, Elrond knew at that moment, it was his cue to leave the room and let them have their time together.   
  
Frodo held her in his arms and continued to kiss her, he was happy that he had found someone like Sandy, he had not been in so much love before in his life, and now, hes finally found someone he has fallen for. Suddenly Frodo wences again and breathes heavily and once again things go black in Frodo's eyes. "I...can't breathe..everythings going black, not again! HELP ELROND!" Frodo screamed as he tried to keep his mind from the pain and of what was happening to him. The illness came back, this time much more worse than its ever been. "FRODO! NO! NO!! ELROND! COME QUICK! FRODOS ILLNESS HAS CAME BACK!" Sandy screamed. Frodo started to scream, the pain was killing him and he could not see anything, his body began to turn cold. Elrond came rushing in and saw what was happening to Frodo, he was slightly confused of why this was happening, seeing as before his elven spelled worked on him in Rivendell. "I do not understand why the elven spell did not work? when did he get worse?" Elrond asked. "Just now, we were kissing and all of a sudden he winced and he got worse, you said this elven spell would work!!!" Sandy said crying. "I thought it would, but I do not understand why its not helping, it did before, but if my spell is not working, then theres nothing I can do for him, I do not know of what else I could do, I fear Frodo could die." Elrond said with tears in his eyes, he had failed Frodo in saving him from his illness, and now he can't do nothing else but to sit and watch Frodo suffer. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!" Sandy cried. "He can't die! HE CANT DIE! Elrond we have got to save him, he cant die! Is there any hope?!!" Sandy asked. "The only hope we have of now, is a miracle that Frodo survives this" Elrond said hugging Sandy. "I love you Frodo, please fight this, youve got to, please, you cant leave me" Sandy whispered holding unto his hand and crying.


	10. Galadrial comes to the rescue

Chapter 10 "Galadrial comes to the rescue"  
  
In the deep woods east of Anáwiel, Galadrial, Bilbo and Gandalf were exploring the incredible nature around them, suddenly Galadrial stopped dead in her tracks, as if she sensed trouble, she had a vision, one that showed the trouble that Frodo was in, she saw Sandy beside him crying and Elrond crying as well, she knew they had to get back to Anáwiel as soon as possible for she feared something serious was going on.   
  
"We must head back" Galadrial said. "But why?" Bilbo asked. "I sense trouble back at home, and i fear its very serious" Galadrial said softly. "what is this trouble Galadrial...tell me!" Gandalf said. Gandalf feared that it could be Frodo but he was not sure, only Galadrials vision could tell him of what she saw. Galadrial looked deep into Gandalf's eyes, for what she saw was Frodo suffering, she spoke with every softness of her voice to tell him of what she saw. "What is it Galadrial..speak!" Bilbo said. Galadrial sighed again and spoke "In my vision I fear, I have seen Frodo lying on a bed, suffering, with Sandy and Elrond by his side crying." "You certain this is what you have seen?" Gandalf asked. "My visions are never wrong dearest Gandalf, Frodo is suffering and we need to get to him as soon as possible" Galadrial said with one single tear fall from her eye. Gandalf then remember what he had been worried about for so long and spoke "No..no! It can't be! It's what I have been fearing for a long time now, Frodo's illness has returned to him!" "No! Not my dear boy, his illness can't be coming back, but...wouldn't Elronds elven spell work on him to cure?" Bilbo asked. Suddenly Galadrial had a vision of what took place at the time Elrond was doing the elven spell, and then spoke "Elrond's elven spell did not work, so Frodo is suffering, and Elrond can't do anything, I am needed! We must go, for I am Frodo's only hope, Elrond's elven spell will not work in these parts I fear"   
  
"Come! We must save him!" Gandalf said. "Hold on Frodo, we are coming to save you!" Bilbo said. "Yes, please hold on Frodo, we beg of you to hold on" Galadrial whispered. They rode back on their white horses to Anáwiel and ran inside, there they saw Frodo screaming in pain and Sandy and Elrond crying by his side. "Galadrial! Thank god! Your our only hope to save Frodo!" Elrond said. "Please save him, please, im begging of you, save him!" Sandy cried. "Did your Elven spell not work on him?" Gandalf asked. "I am afraid it did not Gandalf, from which I do not understand, Frodo is suffering and needs to be saved before he dies" Elrond said. Sandy let out a big cry, she did not want to hear the word "death" concerning Frodo. Galadrial moved towards Frodo very slowly and gracefully, the sound of Frodo screaming broke her heart, she knew he was suffering, she sat down beside him and put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes, then she spoke "Amin Ne la mana bei ille mai mona ti finie na. Fight the illness brave hobbit, fight it, spare his time of goings, let him live, for time is too early for this halfling to leave such a world when he has so much to do."  
  
And at that moment Frodo stopped screaming and closed his eyes, as if he had fallen into a deep sleep, it was a sign that it was possible her spell was working. "Frodo.." Bilbo said walking over to his bedside and putting his hand on his head. "Please..be alright, please, we dont want to lose you, I dont want to lose you my boy, please, fight this with all your might" he said kissing him lightly on the forehead. " Frodo...ill be here...waiting for your wake, by your side, to see your lovely eyes open" Sandy said kissing his hand. "Come now, Frodo needs his rest, you must give the spell time to make him better, we can check on him at times to see if hes alright, but he needs rest" Galadrial said. "Please Galadrial, let me stay by him, I know he needs rest, but I want to stay by his side" Sandy said. "But dear Sandy, Frodo needs some time on his own to get better" Galadrial said. "If she wishes to stay by his side, then so be it, for what can it hurt for a love of a friend to stick by him?" Gandalf asked. "there is no hurt, I just want Frodo to get some rest thats all" Galadrial said. "then rest he shall endure, but let Sandy be by his side" Bilbo said. "Yes please, I beg of you, let me be by his side, in hopes of in his awakening, he can see that I have not given up hope in him and has stuck by him through this all, and show him that he truly means the world to me" Sandy said. "Well okay, if you wish, then you can be by his side in hopes of his awakening, we will all be in the next room, alert us if he wakes up or if anything goes wrong" Galadrial said. "I shall and I thank you" Sandy said. "Many welcomes" Galadrial said. Galadrial and Bilbo walked into the next room, Elrond looked at Frodo and started to head into the other room when suddenly he stopped and looked at Sandy.  
  
"You know, Frodo is very lucky to have someone like you" Elrond said. "Aw, thats so sweet Elrond, well he does mean alot to me, and we shared our very first kiss back at the falls" Sandy said. "I know, I saw, and I was very happy to see that you had both showed your emotions to one another, and im proud of Frodo for finally getting his feelings out" Elrond said. "Me too, hes a tough hobbit, I just hope he gets through this" Sandy said. "Well I will leave you some time with him, remember to call for us if he should wake up or something happens, I thank you for being by his side" Elrond said. "Your very welcome!" Sandy said giving Elrond a hug. Elrond walked into the very next room leaving Sandy by the side of very sick Frodo. She was anxious to see if Galadrial's spell had worked on him but at the very same time afraid that Frodo was doomed, and that he was taking his very last breathes at that moment, but she had a good feeling that Galadrial's spell worked and knew that in Frodo's eyes that Galadrial was a hero to him, for she was his final hope of surviving this illness that took over him. Sandy climbed unto the bed beside Frodo and layed her head on his shoulder, holding unto his hand tight, and whispered "I love you" and then she closed her eyes and fell asleep beside him.


	11. The Awakening of Frodo

Chapter 11 "The Awakening of Frodo"  
  
Sandy awoke and looked over at Frodo who seemed to be still asleep, a grow of worry came over her, she was afraid he was gone, that he had taken his very last breathe and left her, but deep inside she had hope that maybe he was going to be able to get through this. She looked at him as one single tear fell from her eye, she burying her face in his chest and started to cry. "Frodo, please, you cannot leave me, please, fight this, please, fight it!" Sandy cried. Just as she had said that, Frodo's eyes opened as he looked around, he was dazed and confused, his vision hasn't completly returned to his eyes, but he could hear Sandy weeping. "Sandy.." Frodo whispered. Sandy lifted her head from Frodo's chest to find that she was then staring into Frodo's beautiful blue eyes, a smile went on her face and her eyes got big. "Frodo!!! your alive, oh my god, your alive, I was so worried that you would not survive this" Sandy said hugging him tight. "Sandy, its so good to see you with me, to hear your voice, to feel your touch, but I fear not all my vision has indeed returned to me, it will take time I am afraid, but alas I am alive, and the greatest thing is, I am here with you" Frodo said hugging her tight. "Oh god, you had us very worried, we were afraid that we were going to lose you, such in bad shape you was, but you are awake and alive and I am soo happy" Sandy said smiling. "I am happy too, to be alive, and here with you, but where are the others, they must know of my awakening!" Frodo said. "They are in the other room, they asked for me to let them know if you awake or if things turn worse, you now have Galadrial to thank, for she was your only hope in any survival" Sandy said holding Frodo's hand. "Galadrial? So much hope she has given me, so much care, she will get my thanks, she has once again helped me when it was needed, thankful am I to have such a friend" Frodo said smiling. "Bilbo! Galadrial! Gandalf! Elrond! Come quick! Frodo has awaken!" Sandy yelled. Bilbo, Galadrial, Gandalf and Elrond heard Sandy's yelling and rushed to Frodo's room to find him awake and well. "My dear lad, your getting better, oh thank goodness, I was afraid to lose you my boy" Bilbo said running to him giving him a hug. "My my Frodo, you never cease to amaze me, once again, you have battled death and won" Gandalf said walking to him and hugging him. "It's good that you have survived, we were beginning to worry that the illness could not be taken care of, but thank goodness we have Galadrial with us, or we would of lost you" Elrond said walking over to him giving him a hug.  
  
"The great illness that had taken over you, has passed, the spell had worked, but as you already probably know, your vision will slowly come back, but your alive and well Frodo" Galadrial said walking to him and hugging him. "Thank you so much Galadrial, thank you so much" Frodo said hugging Galadrial tight. "And thank you all, for not giving up on me, and losing hope, and staying by my side, especially you Sandy, having you by my side in this hour of bad times, means more to me than you will probably ever know" Frodo said smiling at her, he leaned over and kissed Sandy softly on her lips, Sandy kissed back but more passionatly than the first time kissing him, this time she had a much more powerful kiss, but Frodo pulled back and kind of winced, as if some of the pain was still there and his eyes were playing tricks where he didnt have his vision completely back. "Ohh I am sorry, was that too much?" Sandy asked. "No, no, it was perfect, its just, my eyes are playing tricks and it seems as if the pain still lingers within me, and I feel very exausted." Frodo said laying his head back on the pillow. "I am sorry, maybe its best if you get some rest my love" Sandy said stroking his hair. "No, I can't bare to be without you another minute, stay by my side." Frodo said. "Frodo, she is right, you need your rest, you can see her when you wake up" Bilbo said. "But, I will not sleep peacefully without her here by my side, the thought of her not being beside me, would keep me awake" Frodo said. "Frodo.." Gandalf said. "Gandalf, no worries, I will be fine!" Frodo said.  
  
Gandalf let out a sigh as he mumbled "hobbits", Frodo heard what Gandalf said and giggled and mumbled "Wizards, always worried." Gandalf laughed a bit and spoke "well its good to see that your sense of humor has returned" Gandalf said smiling. "Thats my boy!" Bilbo said. "Well, we will let you have your rest, we will be in the next room, yell if you shall need us" Elrond said. "I shall." Frodo said. Galadrial picked up Frodo's new red book and handed it to him and spoke "it seems that you have dropped something, keep it close" Galadrial said. Frodo's eyes got big as he saw that Galadrial had the red book in her hands and spoke "tell me you have not seen my silly writings Lady Galadrial, for it is much to embarrassing of things I have written" Frodo said. "No no, Frodo, do not worry, I have not read, I respect privacy" Galadrial said giggling and handed the red book to him. "Thank you" Frodo said. "Your welcome!" Galadrial said kissing him on the head.  
  
Galadrial and Elrond walked into the other room, and Gandalf and Bilbo proceeded to follow, leaving Frodo and Sandy in his room alone with the sounds of nature and the light coming from the window. Sandy got up and layed in Frodo's arms, and Frodo wrapped his arms around her tight, kissing her neck lightly, a slight worry came over Sandy and Frodo could sense it. "whats the matter Sandy?" Frodo asked. "I worry Frodo, the illness may come back, worser than it was just now, I fear, the next time I could lose you, so many scary visions build up in my mind, I fear to lose you" Sandy said getting choked up. "Aww Sandy, don't worry, Galadrial's spell worked, there will be no illness returning to be worse, yes I may still have pain, but it won't ever get as bad as it was ever again, I am sure of it, I trust Galadrials spells" Frodo said holding her tight. "I was so scared, scared of losing you, you looked so sick and you were suffering, I was so scared for you" Sandy said crying. "Aww well don't worry now, things will be alright, once I get rest, and the rest of my vision returns, things will be back to normal, I promise" Frodo said kissing her shoulder. "I sure hope so, I don't want to lose you" Sandy said. "You won't lose me, I will always be here with you" Frodo said.  
  
Sandy still had doubts deep down in her heart, she was sensing something not right, and it scared her, she didn't know what to do, but just to enjoy every moment of being with Frodo, even if it means that sometime his illness will return, she was not sure of it if these were the senses she was getting, but deep down in her heart, she could sense something, some sort of trouble brewing, she could not help the feelings she was getting, but she did not let them ruin her moments with Frodo, she was thankful he was alive and with her.


	12. The Surprise

Chapter 12 "The Surprise"  
  
Sandy could not shake these unusual feelings and senses she was getting still, Frodo all of a sudden leaned up a bit, looking around, he could see everything, he was getting his vision back after so long. "My vision...its back!" Frodo said. "Thats wonderful, im so glad!" Sandy said hugging him. She got up from the bed and looked at the window, the warmth of the sun hit her face and she took a breathe of fresh air and she could hear the soft singing of the Elves far off in a distance. "Its so beautiful here, I never expected it to be so beautiful, I was always afraid to come here, afraid that it would be the opposite of being beautiful, you know?" Sandy said. "I know, I always thought that too, Gandalf though filled my mind with beautiful descriptions of this place, and those descriptions were right, though Ive seen my fair share of beautiful places along with my journey, but this place beats them all" Frodo said smiling.   
  
Frodo sighed again and got up walking over to Sandy and put his arm around her. "So Sandy, tell me of where you lived?" Frodo asked. "Well I lived in a place called Erolina, it was another place where hobbits could live, I know most of the hobbits lived in the Shire, but there is some who ventured there to live, a quiet place it is, full of greenery and peace" Sandy said. "That sounds really nice, so have you lived there all your life?" Frodo asked. "Yes, although my parents were shirefolk, they were born in the Shire, and before they had me, they moved to Erolina and that was where I was born, and lived all my life" Sandy said. "Your parents were shirefolk?! Thats amazing!" Frodo said. "It is, they always told me, the shire was such a lovely place, not sure of why they wanted to move, but they did, but they always keep the shire close to their hearts" Sandy said. "It is such a lovely place" Frodo said sighing again. "So tell me about your life Frodo, where you lived" Sandy asked. "Well I lived in the Shire before coming here, I was adopted by Bilbo, hes been taking care of me all my life" Frodo said. "Ohh gracious! you were adopted? what about your parents?" Sandy asked. Frodo made this look that maybe he did not want to talk about it, but Sandy was curious so he took a breathe and told her the story of his parents.  
  
"Well, my parents had drowned back in the day, Bilbo came back to the Shire after his adventure and he had the Ring at the time, he then adopted me to inherit Bag End. Me and Bilbo are cousins, he takes good care of me, and makes sure im safe, I couldn't ask for a better cousin than Bilbo" Frodo said, a tear fell from his eyes, talking about of what happened to his parents hurt him deep in the heart, as if he just wanted to forget what happened to them and think happy thoughts and the good times. "Oh I am so sorry to hear that Frodo, I know that must of been hard for you" Sandy said hugging him. "It was, I miss them so, I miss the Shire, I wish my life would be the way it was before I ever got the Ring" Frodo said starting to cry. "Its okay Frodo, Its okay" Sandy said holding him tight. "I'm glad that I have you Sandy, I am so glad" Frodo said. "As I am glad to have you too" Sandy said.  
  
All of a sudden Gandalf walked in with a big smile on his face and spoke "Its good to see you are well Frodo, and I see your sight is back." "It has, I am much better now, why Gandalf, why such a long grin?" Frodo asked. "No reason..." Gandalf said smiling much more. "Gandalf, your up to something, I know you are, as long as ive known you, I have grown to reconize that smile, a smile to show that your up to something" Frodo said. "Oh gracious me, can not a wizard smile that your feeling better, is there some sort of rule to say I cannot smile?" Gandalf asked laughing a bit. "I suppose not, but you are up to something, I can sense it" Frodo said laughing and looked over at Sandy who as well is smiling. "Sandy, do you know something I do not?" Frodo asked. "Noo, No, of course not, I know nothing of what your talking about" Sandy said trying to keep a straight face now. "Now you are both acting odd, come on what is it?" Frodo asked. "It's nothing Frodo..." Sandy said starting to laugh a bit. "Very well, Ill just tickle it out of you!" Frodo said tackling Sandy to the bed and tickling her. "Ohh! Frodo! ah! Thats not fair! Hahahahaha" Sandy said. "Fair? How about the fact that you and Gandalf are keeping some sort of secret, that is what is not fair!" Frodo said laughing. "hahahahaa, but whats not right is that you must try to tickle it out of me, which isnt going to help because it wont work!" Sandy said in between laughs. "Oh yeah??" Frodo said tickling her much harder and more. "hahahahaha alright alright, you win you win, Gandalf why dont you give Frodo the good news, before I die of heart failure from laughing so hard" Sandy said. "Aha! So there is something!" Frodo said and he stopped tickling her. "Yes, there is something, do not worry for it tis good news" Gandalf said. "What...what is it Gandalf?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Well Frodo, lets just say, a ship is awaiting us to sail back to Middle Earth and to the Shire for a short visitation" Gandalf said smiling. Frodo jumped up from his bed in excitement of what Gandalf was saying and spoke "Are you kidding me Gandalf??!" Frodo asked. "I am not kidding, I have thought of this for a while, and so I had come to decide to take you back to Middle Earth and to the Shire, to visit everyone, this including Merry, Pippin and Sam" Gandalf said. "Oh my! I am so happy! I hoped for a day that we went back to Middle Earth and to the Shire for visitation, and bless the day has come, although I had just arrived, a visitation to the Shire is a definate of what I need, do not get me wrong, I love it here and I am happy, but I have wanted to do a visitation back to the Shire" Frodo said jumping around. "Oh Gandalf, how did you ever make such a decision, isnt it againt a rule to leave the Undying Lands?" Frodo asked. "It is indeed, but never under estimate the work of a wizard, I talked to the valor and they said it was okay for one time to leave to go to Middle Earth and the Shire for a visitation, however, this is the only time, the next time, we are unable to return" Gandalf said. "Thats wonderful Gandalf!" Frodo said hugging him. "I knew of this plan for a time Frodo, I debated on whether to tell you yet or not, but I wanted to wait for Gandalf to bear you the breaking good news" Sandy said. "You knew all along, you sneak" Frodo said hugging her tight. "This is SO exciting! I must tell Elrond, Bilbo and Galadrial!" Frodo said. "They know already Frodo, we all knew" Gandalf said. "Your all a bunch of sneaks!!" Frodo said.  
  
"Frodo, another bearing of good news, I am coming with you!" Sandy said. "Blessed is the day! I am so happy for you to come with me, you get to come to the Shire, meet Sam, Merry and Pippin and everyone else of the Shire!" Frodo said hugging her tight. "What about Elrond, Galadrial and Bilbo, are they coming along? Frodo asked. "No, they've decided to stay here Frodo" Gandalf said. "Oh pity, I wanted them to come along" Frodo said. "Well they thought this should be a time for you, no worries, you will see them upon our return" Gandalf said. "I can't wait, to be in the greendragon once again, the taste of ale, the lights on the party tree, brandywine river, I can't wait for it all, and most importantly...I am glad you are coming with me Sandy" Frodo said grabbing her hand. "Awww, I am glad to be coming with you too, to meet your friends, see what the Shire looks like, to experience everything by your side" Sandy said holding unto Frodo's hand tight.  
  
"I assume once everyone in the Shire hears of your return Frodo, their will be some sort of returning party involved" Gandalf said. "Oh yes, a returning party, I am sure of that, knowing them! And what a party wouldnt be without your fantastic fireworks Gandalf" Frodo said. "Indeed" Gandalf said. "So what are we waiting for..lets go!" Frodo said.  
  
Frodo, Sandy and Gandalf heading to the shores to the boat that was awaiting them, followed by Elrond, Galadrial and Bilbo behind them to wish them a safe trip and a very fond farewell till their return.


	13. The Departure of the Undying Lands

Chapter 13 "The Departure of the Undying Lands"  
  
Frodo, Sandy and Gandalf stepped on the edge of the white shores, as water came up and around their feet, and then pulled back out to sea. Frodo looked back and bowed at Galadrial and Elrond, they bowed back at him, and then Bilbo spoke "My dear boy, be sure to bring me back a piece of the Shire, for memory." "I shall Bilbo, do not worry, do not weep, for not all tears are evil" Frodo said, and with that he looked at Gandalf swiftly after he had said it, because it had been something he had told him, Sam, Merry and Pippin before they left for the Undying Lands. A big smile broke on the wizards face and he placed his hand on his shoulder and spoke "you never cease to impress me Frodo Baggins." "And you never cease to be such a wise and brave wizard, and a loyal friend at that" Frodo said smiling. Gandalf smiled and proceeded to step unto the ship, he turned slightly to bow one last time to Elrond and Galadrial, who bowed back at him. Frodo and Sandy then proceeded to follow Gandalf, and suddenly, they heard the soft voice of Galadrial, she was singing, and Elrond joined in, as well as many elves around, it was a farewell song to those who ventured back, the sound of the singing put a big smile on Frodo's face.  
  
"Farewell for now Elrond, Galadrial, and dear Bilbo, for I shall return in the many hours" Frodo said. "Take care Frodo, and many hopes that the visit is one of great memory" Elrond said bowing. "Thank you Elrond" Frodo said bowing back. "And farewell to you Sandy, and many hopes that you enjoy your first time visit, to the Shire" Elrond said. "Thank you Elrond" Sandy said. "I bid you both a very fond farewell, and we will see you in the hour of your return, tell everyone in the Shire, that I send them hello's" Galadrial said. "We will Galadrial, and thank you" Frodo said running up to Galadrial and hugging her tight. "If it werent for you, I would not be well at this moment of time, I would be back at the bed, taking my last breathes at this very moment, but because of you, I am well, and the best of all, I going to the Shire, what a blissful day" Frodo said. "Your welcome Frodo, its always a pleasure to help someone like you out, your a strong brave hobbit, youve battled the evil and won, not only did I help you, but that you have also helped yourself with your strength and courage Frodo Baggins, and that is a gift" Galadrial said kissing Frodo on his head. "Go now, the ships are waiting" Galadrial said. "Thank you Galadrial, I will see you soon" Frodo said hugging her and then he walked towards Bilbo and Bilbo's eyes began to water. "Bilbo, are you crying?" Frodo asked. "Me? no no, I am not crying, no" Bilbo said wiping away the tears and pretending that hes not crying. "You are crying Bilbo, why must you cry?" Frodo asked. "Well lad, its just that, your growing up so quickly, and your parting from the undying lands, is quite emotional for me, as if your leaving on your own" Bilbo said. "Bilbo...its only a visitation, you know that, I will be back, don't you worry, I will never leave your side" Frodo said hugging Bilbo. "I am glad to hear that my dear boy, go now, ships are waiting, you wouldnt want them to leave without you" Bilbo said. "No Bilbo, I do not want them to sail without me, but I shall see you soon" Frodo said walking to the ship. "See you soon Frodo" Bilbo said.  
  
Sandy ran over and hugged Galadrial and Elrond as well, and a little tear escaped from her eye. "Thank you both for being there for me during the dark times of Frodo, thank you for everything" Sandy said. "You are most welcome Sandy" Elrond said. "It was no problem Sandy, we will always been here for you and Frodo, do not worry" Galadrial said. "Come now Frodo and Sandy, the ships are waiting" Gandalf said. Sandy gave Elrond and Galadrial another hug and proceeded to walk to the ship, Elrond, Galadrial and Bilbo started to wave as Galadrial began to sing "What can you see, on the horizon, why do the white gulls call? Across the sea, a pale moon rises, the ships have come to carry you home." Frodo grabbed Sandys hand and they followed Gandalf unto the ship, Frodo, Sandy and Gandalf took one last look of the Undying Lands and set out into the open sea, towards Middle Earth. "Naamarie (Farewell)" Elrond said softly as Galadrial continued to sing, her voice was a soft and as beautiful as a ocean breeze. The ship left the shore and headed out, as it gotten far out into the sea, Galadrials voice began to fade, Frodo let out a sigh and sat down, he was feeling so much excitement coming over him, he was so thrilled that he was able to head back to Middle Earth and to the Shire for one visitation to see everyone, but he felt weary and tired, he wanted to sleep the whole way there, so it would be such a quick trip there, but he would not sleep without holding Sandy in his arms, he and Sandy cuddled up next to the corner of the ship with a blanket around them and fell asleep in eachothers arms.  
  
Gandalf smiled at them as he continued to sit and watch them sleep peacefully in eachothers arms, and suddenly Frodo opened his eyes "Gandalf..what are you doing?" Frodo asked. "Oh nothing Frodo, just sitting here watching you two be so peaceful" Gandalf said. "Oh! Well, are you excited to go back? to the Shire I mean for visitation, I mean whats a return without the great wizard, right?" Frodo asked. "I am very well excited Frodo, it will be like the old times when I would come to the Shire for visits, and your dearest uncle Bilbo would be scoundering in those old maps of his" Gandalf chuckled. "But no more will he have to do to so now that the Ring is gone" Frodo said. "But that will not stop your uncle, for wanting to go out and do another crazy adventure" Gandalf said. "Well you know Bilbo, always adventureous" Frodo said. "Yes indeed" Gandalf said. "And I am sure not one person knows of my returning, not yet, ohh I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!" Frodo said.  
  
"Yes yes, they will be so happy to see you, and very well blessed of your return, now Frodo, get some rest, we have a long time ahead of us" Gandalf said walking to another part of the ship. "Yes we do, and I must need rest" Frodo said laying his head back on Sandy. His eyes slowly drifted back to sleep, nothing now could awake him from the deep sleep he was in and all hopes that when he awakes, he will find himself in Middle Earth.


	14. The Arrival in Middle Earth

Chapter 14 "The Arrival in Middle Earth"  
  
It had been many hours since they had left The Undying Lands, to make a voyage back to Middle Earth to visit the Shire, Frodo and Sandy remained asleep while Gandalf stared out into the shores thinking of how the people of the Shire will react to his return as well as Frodo's return. "Will they be happy of Frodo's return, as well as mine?" Gandalf murmured to himself. Gandalf reached into his long white wizard outfit to pull out what seems to be a pipe with a little bit of Old Toby in it, the finest weed in the SouthFarthing of the Shire, he lit it and began to puff as he continued staring out into the shores. Frodo awoken to the smell of the pipe and got up letting Sandy get the sleep she needed. "Old Toby" Frodo said walking over to Gandalf. "Why yes Frodo, my heavens why have you awaken?" Gandalf asked. "The smell of the pipe is what woke me up Gandalf, and I cannot sleep anymore, the thoughts of returning to the Shire has filled my brain and has made me very anxious" Frodo said leaning towards the railing of the ship. "Indeed, I figured you would be anxious in returning, but remember Frodo, it can be only such a short visitation, too much time there could cost you your life" Gandalf said. "Cost me my life? How so?" Frodo asked making this sort of doubtful look that it could never happen. "Your wounds Frodo, the wounds which you carry and has changed your life forever, and especially since you were just ill, I tend to not take any chances of you becoming ill once again during our visit, that was the reason for going to The Undying Lands, to keep you alive, so the wounds do not eat at you slowly, there is still much death risks to be looked upon very carefully, this being one of them" Gandalf said putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Oh, I did not realize, very well, we shall not stay in the Shire long, but let us least stay for a little bit, to catch up with the much time that was loss, and for me to see everyone" Frodo said. "Oh do not worry Frodo, there will be much time for you to spend on visiting everyone" Gandalf said. "Thank you so much for doing this for me" Frodo said smiling. "Your very welcome Frodo" Gandalf said smiling back.  
  
There was a bit of silence between the two as they both stood against the railing of the ship and stared out into the water. Then Gandalf's eyes grew big as he pointed out to a distant land. "Ah! There it is, Middle Earth!" Gandalf exclaimed. "And it never fails to look so beautiful" Frodo said. "We are finally here, and it looks like it has not changed since our leaving" Gandalf said. "I must awaken Sandy, let her know of our arrival!" Frodo said walking away. "No no, do not wake her until we have pulled unto the harbor, she needs to rest" Gandalf said pulling Frodo back a bit. "Your right, she is in need of rest and will not be awaken until we have reached the harbor" Frodo said.  
  
The grey ship finally arrived to the harbor in the Grey Havens, the sound of birds filled the air and the water glissened like a treasure of gold. The sounds awoken Sandy as she opened her eyes and stretched, she looked over at Frodo and Gandalf who were standing next to the railing of the ship. "Wh..where are we?" Sandy said in a tired voice. "We are in Middle Earth Sandy!" Frodo exclaimed and walked over to Sandy helping her up. "Yes Sandy, we are in Middle Earth, you have slept the whole way here, but we are finally here" Gandalf said. "We are?! How exciting! It feels good to be back in Middle Earth after so long! So how long does it take to get to the Shire?" Sandy asked. "Not too long Sandy, about a few miles, right Gandalf?" Frodo said grabbing Sandys hand. "Not exactly a few miles Frodo, a bit longer than that, but why, that is why we have carriages to take us there" Gandalf laughed. "I can't wait to get there, to see what the Shire looks like" Sandy said holding unto Frodo's hand tight. "Well this is a place you will not be disappointed on seeing, for the Shire is indeed a beautiful, quiet place, my home" Frodo sighed. "Amazing! I can't wait any longer! Lets go!" Sandy said. "Patience Sandy, it pays to be patient, not a hope, skip and a jump can get us to the Shire that quickly, we must take carriages" Gandalf said. Gandalf spotted a carriage that was left behind, and he, Frodo and Sandy got in it, and proceeded to head to the Shire.


	15. The Shire's unexpected visitors arrive

Chapter 15 "The Shire's unexpected visitors arrive"  
  
On the way to the Shire, Sandy gasped at the beautiful nature around her, this was a part of the land of Middle Earth she had not seen at all in her life in Middle Earth for she lived in a smaller little place called Erolina, far away from The Shire. Colorful butterflies flew around the carriage as it made its way towards the Shire, birds sang heavenly and the nature around them was as fresh and green around them, and the flowers were in bloom where there was many whites and reds that covered fields. Frodo grew anxious, anxious to visit home, anxious to visit his friends, but the gossip of his journey will end up spreading so far in BagEnd to Hobbition, to Bree, all over The Shire and will be talk for a while amongst the hobbits, much questions will be asked, which Frodo would rather not to answer, he would rather be back, visiting The Shire and his friends, in his heart the hobbits he all knew meant the world to him, those who didnt exist in his heart, he still loved, however, he took a deep breathe and he grew excited, he couldn't wait any longer to arrive there.   
  
"How much longer until we arrive Gandalf?" Frodo asked with many grins upon his face. "Oh come now Frodo, do not tell me you do not wish to be patient along the way, hmm?" Gandalf laughed. "I just can't help it, I know when I came back from my journey, I did not feel myself coming back to The Shire, feeling like I couldn't be happy, but I do know that when I arrived here, that so much excitement came over me, at least my love for The Shire was not loss" Frodo said. "You do remember what was told, don't you Frodo?" Gandalf asked. "Yes I remember" Frodo said. "Remember what?" Sandy asked. "It tis nothing Sandy, nothing for you to be worried of" Frodo smiled putting his hand on her shoulder. "Well she has every right to know Frodo, you can't hide secrets" Gandalf snapped. "Now you have me worried..." Sandy said looking at Gandalf. "See now look what you've done, you have done gotten her worried of such silly things, I rest assure you Sandy, it is nothing." Frodo said. "Silly things?!!! You think your death is a silly thing Frodo, this is not a game, things can still very well happen with you, and you know that, do not act as if its not!" Gandalf yelled, his voice turned loud with anger, and it seemed everything around them grew dark and the clouds grew dark, finally Gandalf receeded his anger and things became bright again. "I am sorry to have upset you Gandalf" Frodo said walking away. Sandy was in a bit of shock to see such power arise from the wizard that she grew quiet and didn't say much the rest of the way, nor did Frodo, he felt that it was wrong of him to upset Gandalf like that, because he knew in his mind, it was a serious deal, but he didnt want to upset or worry Sandy and he did not want to worry on his day back to The Shire, and then everyone growing worry over him.  
  
Gandalf sat quiet in the carriage and just stared ahead of him, every once in a while looking back at Frodo and Sandy who was sitting beside eachother holding hands, but staying very much quiet, he did not attempt to go to them to speak, he thought it would be best if things were not spoken at the moment. At last it had seemed they entered a whole new world, they arrived to The Shire, the grass was green as ever as smoke rose up out of the hobbit homes, and there was many hobbits out fiddling in the fields, or doing work, and the hobbit children ran around in the fields, and there was many of hobbits playing games.  
  
"Frodo! Sandy! We have arrived!" Gandalf said smiling. "Oh wow!!!" Sandy gasped. Frodo stood up and looked, he stayed silent, he was just admiring his return to his home. "Oh Frodo its absoulutly beautiful!!!! I love it! Look at the beautiful green grass, and the many beautiful colors!" Sandy said pointing to various things. "Isn't it amazing? This is my home Sandy, my home of which I love so much" Frodo said smiling. "Its wonderful, I could see why my parents still want to stay in touch with The Shire, the place is amazing!" Sandy said. "It is, its a great place, and I am so glad to be back, and have you with me!" Frodo said. "Don't be suprised if in the next few minutes, we are greeting by various of hobbit children, or better yet, older hobbits, they always know when someone has arrived into the Shire" Gandalf said. The carriage from which Gandalf, Sandy and Frodo were riding in, was heard all the way in BagEnd as the many hobbits stopped what they were doing and listened, they heard the carriage approaching closer, they just stood and watched, waited for a closer view. "Ohh I see that some of them can hear us coming in" Sandy said giggling. "Yes, they always do that, they stop and listen for what is coming into the Shire, and they will stand and wait for a better picture of who it is" Gandalf said. "Yes, I always do that myself, I always seem to know when Gandalf has arrived, by his constant singing!" Frodo laughed. "Hmph! I have you know that is the song I always sing when im travelling!" Gandalf said laughing.  
  
"Its so beautiful here Frodo, has this always been your home?" Sandy asked. "It has, ever since Bilbo adopted me" Frodo said. "Oh yes, thats right, you told me of that, it is a very beautiful place Frodo, I feel very happy to be here" Sandy said. "Its even more beautiful with you here with me" Frodo said raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. "Awww Frodo, that is so sweet of you" Sandy said lifting his head up after he kissed her on the hand and kissed him softly on the lips. Gandalf just rolled his eyes and muttered "Hobbits", Frodo heard this cause Hobbits have a very good keen of hearing, he looked at the wizard and smirked and then said "Why Gandalf, I think I hear a bit of jealously coming from that muttered mouth of yours." "Oh gracious me, me? Jealous? why ever would I be jealous?" Gandalf asked and looked the other way. "Alright keep your secrets, but just because you dont have someone to love, doesnt mean you need to poke fun of others!" Frodo giggled. "Oh gracious Frodo! I will not even start another arguement with you" Gandalf said trying to hold back laughter.  
  
As the carriage slowly approached more and more into The Shire, alot of the hobbits who were at first doing many things had stopped and stared at the carriage, not sure what to think of who it was. Alot of them muttered that it could be some Elves or dwarves passing though, but they never thought in their hobbit minds that it is actually Frodo, Sandy and Gandalf, they continued staring down the carriage as it approached them more and more, they were unable to see who was in it, so they were making many guesses, and come to decision that it was just a elf or dwarf or some sort of creature, or maybe even a hobbit of a different part of Middle Earth passing through, but before they all decided to get back to what they were doing, Frodo suddenly jumped out of the carriage and what every bit of strength he had in his hobbit body he ran towards them.


	16. A Heart Warming Welcome Home and a Not S...

Chapter 16 "A Heart Warming Welcome Home and a Not So Heart Warming Welcome Home "

Gandalf shouted at Frodo to stop, but Frodo didn't listen, he continued running down the hill towards BagEnd, forgetting that he had given BagEnd to the Sackville-Bagginses before leaving on his journey, well not perhaps giving it to them, they claimed it and grabbed it as their own, they werent too fond of Frodo, so his immediate and unknown return will not please them, the day Bilbo had left BagEnd, was a hard time for Frodo because he was left with running the gift giving specially made by Bilbo, all gifts were marked to avoid much confusion, but the Sackville-Bagginses, began taking things that werent marked to them, Frodo then gave them BagEnd, they still at this very day do not like him still, for the strangest beyond strangest reasons. Frodo did not care, he didnt care to see them, he cared to see his home and his friends, especially Sam, whom hes thought about so much while in the Undying Lands.

He continued running down the hill, leaving the carriage with Gandalf and Sandy in it behind. "Sam!!!!" he screamed as he kept running. The hobbits all stared at him, not knowing how to react, but their mouths dropped with much shock that hes returned. "Sam!!! Sam!!!" he called out once more. Frodo suddenly then fell, he had been still weak from being ill earlier, that did not stop him, he got back up and continued to run, with his face having dirt all over it. "Sam! Sam!!!!" Frodo yelled once more. Sam was inside rocking his daughter Riella to sleep, while Rosie was asleep, with Eleanor by her side. Little Riella's eyes closed shut as Sam kept rocking her and humming. Sam then got up and layed her down in her little bed, slowly tucking her in with a soft red blanket and kissing her on the head, he then sighed, sitting back in the chair.

Frodo called out to Sam again which startled him, his eyes sorta getting big as he looked around, he then sighed as if he thought he was imagining things. "I am probably just hearing things, Mr. Frodo couldn't be back, he's all the way in the Undying Lands" Sam said sighing. "Sam!!" Frodo yelled. Sams head jolted, he had heard the voice much more clearer but was uncertain if maybe it was Frodo, or maybe his mind playing tricks, he looked out the window only to face flowers which grew outside his window that need much trimming. "It can't be" Sam said with doubt, he then started walking back to his chair. "Sam!!!!!!! Sam!" Frodo yelled. Sam stopped only to hear the calling out of his name as he had heard previously and he could hear cries. Sam ran outside to find Frodo running towards him, his eyes got big as he took off full speed towards Frodo, his eyes now streaming with tears. "FRODO!!" Sam yelled. "Sam!!!" Frodo yelled back. They finally got to eachother and embraced eachother, hugging eachother tightly. "How can it be? You were in the Undying Lands!" Sam said crying. "I took a ship back here, Gandalf presented me with the suprise of a return back to here to visit, and here I am" Frodo said crying. "I have missed you!!!!" Sam said. "I have missed you too, oh Sam forgive me for not taking you with me!!!" Frodo said. "Why didn't you? I wanted to" Sam said. "This was a time that you could not always follow me Sam, this was a time of my own, a time of alone to myself, in time your day will come, you will come to the undying lands, and then we will never have to be departed from one another" Frodo said hugging Sam tight. "I understand! It is so good to see you! Did you come alone?" Sam asked. "No, Gandalf and Sandy are here with me" Frodo said. "Gandalfs here?!!!" Sam said, his eyes getting even bigger. "Yes Sam, he came with me, as well as Sandy" Frodo said. "Sandy? who is she?" Sam asked. "A hobbit girl that I have met, she had went on the same journey, to destroy the Ring, we have so much in common, and Sam...ive fallen madly in love with her" Frodo said, his heart pattered to talk about her. "Aww well isn't that sweet, you are in love, well I am happy for you!" Sam said. "Thank you, so how is Merry, Pippin, Rosie, the kids, everyone?" Frodo asked. "Merry and Pippin are doing good, they both are married, Merry ended up marrying Diena, and Pippin married Mikina, they are both very happy, and Merry and Diena have some kids, Pippin and Mikina however tend to wait until the right time" Sam said. "Wow, well that is great, how is Rosie and the kids?" Frodo asked. "Rosie is a doin fine, right now shes asleep, as well as the kids, I had just layed Riella down when I heard you yell for me, the kids are doing great, cute little things" Sam said. "Well I am glad, that is a grand thing to hear, where is Merry and Pippin?" Frodo asked. "They are off in the woods, causing the mischief probably or off doing some set of orders, but they should be back soon!" Sam said. Frodo giggled and spoke "It's good be home Sam, for just a while at least." "A while a least? your not meaning to stay?" Sam asked. "No Sam, I fear it could be the death of me to come back for good" Frodo said sighing. "Death of you? Well by goodness Mr. Frodo, I'd hate for your stay to be the death of you, but I am glad you are here" Sam said smiling. "Me too Sam, Me too" Frodo said. Suddenly alot of the hobbits ran to Frodo, welcoming him home with lots of hugs, "Its good to have you back Frodo" one of the Hobbits said. "Thank you, I am glad to be back, and see you all" Frodo said hugging the hobbit.

The Sackville Bagginses however despised that Frodo was back, they stood off in the corner out of the crowd, giving him dirty looks. "So where you been, many whispered that you had been on a long journey, and came back only to having to the leave the Shire for good" The Sackville Bagginses piped in. "Oh come now, Mr. Frodo just returned, I don't think hes ready to answer those questions, just be happy of his return and leave him be" Sam said. "Pipe down Gamgee, I asked Frodo, not you" The Sackville Bagginses said. "here now, don't be a talkin to me like that" Sam said getting very angry. "Sam is right, I am sick of the constant questioning of my whereabouts, the constant wondering of what ive done, why cant anything I do just be my business!" Frodo yelled. "Especially from you Sackville Bagginses, you have no respect what so ever of me, you never have, I have given you what you wanted, BagEnd, so get off my back and leave me be!" Frodo continued. The Sackville's made a face and got silent, and then stomped off. "Frodo, that was very brave of you to tell them that, I didn't think you had it in you" Gandalf said walking throught the crowd and to him. "After what I have been through, can you blame me?" Frodo asked. "Blame you? No not at all" Gandalf said. "Gandalf!!!" Sam yelled. "Samwise Gamgee, how on earth have you been?" Gandalf said hugging him. "All has been good with me, and what about yourself?" Sam asked. "I can't complain" Gandalf said.

Sandy eased her way through the crowd and by Frodo's side, she looked at him a smiled grabbing his hand and holding it tight. "Sam, I would like for you to meet Sandy, the one I was just telling you about" Frodo said. "It is such a pleasure to meet you, Frodo told me all about you" Sam said holding out his hand. "Its a pleasure to meet you too, has he now? What things has he told you of me?" Sandy asked shaking his hand. "About you two having the same journey to destroy the Ring, that you two have very much alot in common" Sam said. "Yes thats right, I too have beared the burden, and carry the scars with me" Sandy said revealing the scars that were on her neck, which were almost gone, but very well noticable, those were the scars that the Ring had given her. "Oh my goodness, unbelievable, you and Mr. Frodo carried the same burden and carry the same scars upon your necks from the Ring, that is fascinating" Sam said. "Only I carry 2 wounds from which I had gotten as well" Frodo said.

Suddenly Frodo's face turned very pale really quick as he fainted to the ground. "Oh dear! Frodo? are you alright?!" Sam asked. At that moment Gandalf and Sandy looked at eachother, the first thing that came to their mind was his illness returning, they got scared, but tried to play it cool around Sam, they didn't want to worry him. "Frodo? Frodo?!" Sandy called out to him shaking him. He was unresponsive, his face continued to look real pale and sweat broke on his face. "He probably got a little hot being crowded by everyone, we must take him inside where it is cooler" Sam said picking him up and taking him inside. Gandalf and Sandy followed, before Sandy entered Sam's house behind him, Gandalf pulled her aside. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Sandy asked. "yes, I am afraid that his illness is back, and this time, it could be worse, but we can't rule it out yet for sure until we are for certain, if that is the case, he will need to go back to the undying lands, very quickly, now Sandy I beg of you, any utter of Frodo being ill in the Undying Lands will upset Sam and cause him to worry, so please don't mention about him being ill, as I will not either" Gandalf said. "Do not worry Gandalf, you can trust me, I will not say a word, I am just worried" Sandy said. "I know you are, I am too" Gandalf said. Gandalf and Sandy ran inside Sam's house to find Frodo laying on a couch with cold cloths on his forhead, Frodo still unresponsive and Sam by his side continuing to try and wake him up. One single tear fell from Sandy's eye as she watched Sam try and wake him, so much fear was taking over her that he had become ill again. "Frodo! Come on now! Wake up!" Sam said shaking him. "He has not eaten, that could be it, or he could of just gotten hot where alot of people were crowding him" Gandalf said. "Well that was what I was a thinkin, but it's spring, its not hot outside, although any crowding could make anyone burn up" Sam said taking the cloths and re soaking them with cold water and laying them on across his head. Sandy just stood there twiddling her thumbs, worried to death that this is what is wrong with him, what her and Gandalf fear.

Suddenly Frodo woke up and looked around, "what happened?" Frodo asked. "You fainted Frodo, but you seem to be doing alright now" Sam said. "Yes..I must have, oh dear, I wonder why I fainted" Frodo asked. "Could of been the people crowding you so much Frodo" Sandy said. "Yes...it might of been the reason" Frodo said trying to get up but feeling rather weak. "I think I will lay here for a bit, I am feeling rather weak" Frodo said laying his head back. "That would be a good idea Frodo" Gandalf said. Outside there were cheers of Frodo's return, "Horray for Frodo's return! Horray for Frodo's return! There will be a welcome back party for Frodo, everyone is invited!" the hobbit shouted. "You hear that? a party! A party for you Frodo!" Sam said. "Thats wonderful, I had missed our parties here while I was gone, I look foward to the welcome back party" Frodo said. "Frodo, you left something behind in the carriage" Sandy said pulling out the Red Book and giving it to him. "Sandy! You remembered to bring it, silly me, I would of forgotten it, thank you!" Frodo said taking it and holding it against his chest. "What is that Frodo?" Sam asked. "Its my Red Book that Gandalf, Elrond, Bilbo and Lady Galadrial gave me in the Undying Lands, for me to write my journeys and life in it" Frodo said. "Wow! That looks like the one you had given me!" Sam said. "It does doesn't it, I carry it close to me" Frodo said. "I am still writing in the one you had given me, I will let you read it later, right now, you need to rest" Sam said kissing Frodo on the forehead and walking off. "Sam..." Frodo said. "Yes Mr. Frodo?" Sam said stopping. "Thanks..." Frodo said smiling at him. "Your welcome, its good to have you back" Sam said and walked off.

"Well its good to see your better Frodo, we were afraid that you were becoming ill again" Gandalf said. "I know, that was what I thought in my mind, luckily that was not the case" Frodo said yawning. "If that would of happened, you would of had to be rushed out of the Shire and taken back to the Undying Lands so Galadrial could mend you" Sandy said taking his hand. "Yes I know, hopefully while I am here, that does not happen, I wouldn't want to leave so early short after my return here, I still have Merry and Pippin to see, and my return party to attend" Frodo said yawning again. It started to get late, the sun started to go down and the shadows on the wall grew as it went down, making the room dimmer. "Well Frodo, we will let you rest before the party tonight" Sandy said kissing him softly on the lips. "Thank you, and I am so glad your here with me" Frodo said kissing her back. "Me too, Sam is so nice, and its so beautiful here" Sandy said. "I'm glad you like Sam and I am glad you like it here" Frodo said smiling. "Me too, well, I will let you rest, I am going to look around some more" Sandy said putting a blanket over him. "Okay, I love you Sandy" Frodo said, his heart jumped after he told her he loved her. "I love you too Frodo" Sandy said kissing him on the head and walking out the door. Frodo watched her walk away and go into another room, he then sighed looking around him, he was home, and he was so happy to be back, he couldn't wait for the welcome back party, and couldn't wait to see Merry and Pippin, as well as Sam's kids and Rosie and everyone he has not seen yet, Frodo yawned again and relaxed on the couch getting comfortable and closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

It wasn't long after Frodo fell asleep till Riella had crawled over to him, Sam had taken her out of her bed and set her down, and she climbed onto the couch and on Frodo, she layed on his stomach and rested her head on his chest and quickly fell back asleep, Frodo awoke to find her laying on this stomach asleep, looking ever so peaceful, a grin went across his face as he stroked her soft blonde curls and quickly fell back to sleep.

End of chapter 16! Chapter 17 will be called "A song for Sandy and the Welcome Home Party"

Awwww i love this chapter soooo much!!! its soooo cute, Frodo and Sam finally reunite! And i thought it would be adorable for Riella, Sams daughter, to come crawling on Frodo while he was asleep and fall asleep on him for the ending of the chapter! HEHEHE i love writing this story so much, ive got so many great ideas for chapters and everything, and this next chapter is gonna be so adorable, because Frodo finally gets to see Merry and Pippin again, and Frodo is gonna end up singing a song either while hes alone to himself about Sandy or to her at the party, im not sure yet, ive got this vision of him singing it while hes alone, after he wakes up, hehee! But, expect a update probably definetly tomorrow (today, lol its 3:06am here, i guess it qualifies to be today now, anyways, expect a update today definetly, i cant wait to do this next chapter, its gonna be adorable, I hope you guys like this chapter, and please give me feedback


	17. A Song For Sandy

Chapter 17 "A song for Sandy"  
  
Evening turned to night, as now the room from which Frodo was in, was pure dark, there were many chatters about, many hobbits excited about the party as it was quickly being set up. Frodo awoke to the dark filled room, feeling his much energy that was lost during the time of his illness was back once again, Riella who had crawled on the couch with him was still asleep on his stomach with her head laying on his chest, he smiled again and stroked her long blonde curls, and began to think of Sandy, and how much he loves her, he began to hum softly, then the humming began to turn into singing, as he sang a song about her.  
  
"I never knew, I could feel like this, like ive never seen the sky before, want to vanish, insert your kiss, everyday i love you more and more, listen to my heart, can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything, seasons may change, winter to spring, but i love you until the end of time, come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day.." Frodo sang softly with the beautifulness of his voice with one single tear falling from his eye, something then startled him, and he turned around to find Sandy at the door with tears in her eyes. Frodo looked down quickly, a bit of embarrassment came over him, he didnt expect Sandy to be there and hearing him sing. Sandy then walked over to him and began to sing as well, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, suddenly my life doesnt seem such a waste, it all revolves around you" as she sang, Frodo began to sing along with her, their voices united as one, as they continued singing, "And thats no mountain too high, no river too wide, sing out this song and ill be there by your side, storm clouds may gather, but stars may collide, but i will love you....until the end of time, come what may, come what may, i will love you until my dying day." As they finished singing, their voices fading as one, they looked into eachother eyes with so much love and passion that both of their hearts were racing, nothing at that moment could break them apart. "Your voice...." Frodo began saying, but was quickly interuppted when Sandy leaned in and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam yelled as he walked into the room and quickly seen Frodo and Sandy kissing. "Woah! I am sorry I did not mean to interupt a passionate moment" Sam said. "No Sam, it is okay, your welcome to come in here, me and Sandy were just having one of our moments together" Frodo said smiling. Sandy just giggled as she listened to Frodo trying to explain as she stroked Frodo's back. "Oh well then, I heard singing voices, they were beautiful, like the Elves singing back in Rivendell, and I was a wondering if you heard them as well?" Sam asked. "Actually Sam, those were not the voices of the Elves, nor other hobbits, but was of me and Frodo" Sandy said smiling. "You and Frodo? Singing? Why! It was beautiful! You two have really wonderful voices!" Sam said. "Why thank you Sam" Frodo said. "Yes thank you Sam, that is very sweet of you" Sandy said. "Ah! I see Riella has not left your side Frodo since your arrival" Sam said pointing at Riella who was asleep still on his stomach. "Why yes, she must be very fond of me, as I am to her, such a sweet child" Frodo said. "She is adorable!" Sandy said. "Thank you Sandy, but I must be getting her off your hands now Frodo, the party will soon be a starting, and you best be getting ready" Sam said picking Riella up who let out a soft whine and turned her head and wiping her eyes. "As much as I hate to break apart from her and her attachment towards me, I am afraid you are right, It is my party, I must be getting ready" Frodo said. "No worries, if she is up later on, I will bring her out to the party" Sam said. "Thats good, see you later Riella, you be a good girl" Frodo said kissing her on the head. Riella was awake enough to wave her little hand to Frodo and then layed her head back on Sam's shoulder as he took her to the next room.  
  
"She is simply adorable" Sandy said. "Yes, shes a cute child, whom will grow up to be such a beautiful hobbit, just like you my dear Sandy" Frodo said grabbing her hand. "Awww that is so sweet of you, I love you Frodo Baggins" Sandy said clutching his hand tight. "I love you too Sandy Gamgee" Frodo said. "By the way Frodo, how are you feeling? Much better?" Sam asked as he walked back into the room. "Ohh I am feeling so much better, thank you for asking Sam, I am glad to be feeling better, it would be awful to be feeling under the weather and miss the party" Frodo said. "Miss the party?!!! NONSENSE FRODO BAGGINS! YOU ARE THE PARTY!" Merry yelled as he stumbled in the door. "Merry!!!!!" Frodo exclaimed as he ran towards him giving him a huge hug. "How in earth have you been? The Undying Lands not being what it expected was it?" Merry asked giving Frodo a huge hug back. "I have been good, the Undying Lands are spectacular, the most amazing place to be, while I was there though, I missed the Shire and you guys so much" Frodo said. "So is this a definate come back, are you staying?!" Merry asked. "No No, I am here only for a short time" Frodo said. "Oh? why such a short time?" Merry asked. "Well..uh, according to Gandalf, a short time is required for me to visit the Shire, sadly enough, I am only here for a short amount of time" Frodo said as he looked at Sandy. "Short amount of time, well, what are we waiting for Frodo, the party awaits your presence and just standing here is wasting the bit of time you have here" Merry said grabbing Frodo's hand. "Oh but Merry I must change! This outfit is rather old and dirty" Frodo said. "Do not worry Frodo, it looks fine, and the guests will not care of what outfit you wear, its all casual like its always been in the past parties, you for one Frodo should know that!" Merry said. "I suppose your right, by the way Merry I would like you to meet Sandy, she travelled here with me, I met her in the Undying Lands, she has some amazing stories!" Frodo said pushing Sandy in front of him lightly where she was standing behind him hiding her face in shyness. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sandy" Merry said holding out his hand. "It is nice to meet you too Merry" Sandy said shaking his hand. "Oh come now, no need to be a handful of shyness around me" Merry joked. "Im not" Sandy said sticking her tongue out. "You are, no need to be, Merry is a sweet hobbit, a prankster and a mischief maker around here, youll find him in trouble almost all the time" Frodo said laughing. "Hey now, just because Me and Pippin are trouble makers here doesnt make us bad people, why..we were warriors back in the day" Merry said folding his arms. "Oh now that worries me even more" Sandy joked. "No no in all serious, him and Pippin are two of the craziest hobbits besides me and Sam, you gotta love them and their sense of careness within them" Frodo said. "Now i feel not worried, you speak of Pippin, where is he, I would like to meet your partner in crime!" Sandy said laughing. "Yeah, where is ol Pippin" Frodo asked. "He is out at the party helping them set up, or dancing around like a idiot" Merry laughed. "You mean a wrecking it" Sam said laughing. "Well what are we waiting for, lets go out to the party!" Sandy said. "We shall" Frodo said. "I hope they have tons of ale ready for me to drink!" Merry said. "I suppose you dont need anymore, your already all over the place" Sam said. "Oh come now, nothing is too much for me!" Merry said walking weirdly. Frodo just smiled at Merry, he was happy to be back in the Shire, seeing all of his friends, whom was extremely heartbroken the day of his leaving, he let out a big sigh and grabbed Sandy's hand, Sandy clutched his hand tight and smiled at him. Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Sandy left Sam's home and headed their way to the party, they could hear in the distance the sound of music and chattering about from alot of hobbits who were already there having a blast.  
  
End of chapter! Chapter 18 will be "The Welcome Home Party"  
  
I decided to seperate those two in 2 different chapters, instead of having it as one, so this chapter concentrated on the song for Sandy and chapter 18 will be concentrated then on the welcome home party, which i have amazing ideas for!!! This chapter i loooooovee, because of the singing moment with Frodo and Sandy, i thought that would be awesome to have, and considering im in love with "Come What May" from the moulin rouge soundtrack (as well as LOVE the movie moulin rouge) i thought this song would of been perfect to have Frodo sing and then to have Sandy come in and start singing with him, absoulutly perfect! I did have various of songs i was thinking about that would of been perfect for Frodo to sing, like the song that would of been really perfect "Visualize", but then as i listened to the moulin rouge soundtrack, and listened to "Come What May" i thought it would be absoulutly PERFECT for the moment!  
  
I hope you guys love this chapter as much as I do! PLEASE PLEASE POST FEEDBACK!


End file.
